For My Sibling
by Itsumi Nekoma
Summary: A year after a death of someone close to the twins they return to Gravity Falls. After making a deal with Bill Cipher they find out more and more about the real truth behind the death. Warning: This fic has mention of suicide so if that bothers you don't read. Also BillDip and Mabel/Pacifica
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Where are we going, Dipper?" A girl sat in the passenger side of a small Ford Focus car.

The girl had such a sad expression on her face, but I guess that was how she was now. A year ago when her and the driver had graduated from College they received a call from Gravity Falls, both expecting it to be a call from their Grunkle Lee but it wasn't. The police informed the twins that Lee was in a fire and his body wasn't found and no one had seem him for over two weeks so it was better to assume he was dead. Dipper took this news bad but his twin sister took it even worse. She had never had to deal with death like that. Most of the time his old happy twin sister was now hiding out in her room. The only time she came out was when Dipper made her come out and eat or to drag her off somewhere. Dipper found out lately that she hadn't even talked to any of her friends.

"You will see soon Mabes." Dipper responded and changed the talk show that was on the radio station to a happy upbeat pop station he knew she'd like more.

"Dipper, does it upset you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Stanley. I mean, you seem so calm about it and I am-"  
"Trust me, Mabel. I am not as calm about it as you think I am. But I have you to take care of so I can't be breaking down anytime soon."  
"D-Dipper." She looked at him with teary eyes. "I just, I miss him. It shouldn't have been him."  
"I know how you feel Mabel. We are almost here." He said as she looked out her window to see the sign and read it out loud.

"Welcome To Gravity Falls...Dipper.."  
"Welcome back sis. It's been 10 years since we've been to Gravity Falls and..I felt it'd be good for you. I mean we could always go into the forest and draw. I mean we did graduate for Animation so.."  
"Dipper forget that. You realize where we are!"  
"Yeah I just said, Gravity Falls."  
"Yeah, I know but who is in Gravity Falls?"  
"A lot of people Mabel. Your friends, Pacifica Wendy, Ford-"  
"BILL!"  
"Bill? Oh no...I am saying no to what you are thinking. We are NOT getting Bill to help us out."  
"Why not. I thought you said you two made up at the end of the summer."  
"That was ten years ago Mabel! You really think he's still feeling the same way towards us now? Besides all he said is that we won't destroy me or the world for now. Doesn't mean he isn't going to in the future Mabel. I say we avoid any deals with Bill that involve resurecting the dead or whatever."  
"Fine, what is YOUR plan then?"  
"I..I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't bring him back."  
"Says the one who brought zombies to life!"  
"Yes and Made a mess of the town. Trust me this is not a good Idea and we will only end up getting hurt in the en-"  
"If YOU won't make a deal with Bill then I will alone."  
"Woah, woah No way am I letting you make a deal with that backstabbing demon."  
"Dipper, he could be different now! We should at least check it out and see what he would want in exchange."  
"Mabel." Dipper pulled in front of the old shack. Ford lived inside with Soos now and Wendy visited them on occasion. Ford said today though it would just be him. "Fine you win."  
"So, we are going to find Bill?!" She smiled.

"No. I will find Bill, you relax and settle in."  
"Ugh but Dip. What do you want me to do then!"  
"I can call Pacifica for you and tell her to come over."  
"Pacifica. She may be mad I haven't talked to her lately though."  
"She knows what happened Mabel. She will understand.." He turned to her and smiled. "Now, lets go see old Ford. He's going through a lot too you know."  
"Grunkle Ford. That's right." She opened her door first.

"Go on inside." Dipper said as he exited the drivers side of the car. "I will grab the bags."

"Thanks Dip!" She ran to the door and swung it open. The shack looked almost the same as when they were 12. Except instead of both the older Pines Twins standing there, only one stood in front of her and held his hands out for a hug. "Great Uncle Ford!"

Mabel hugged him tightly.

"Hey there kiddo. Wow, look how big you have gotten."

"Haha, you should see Dipper. You only heard his voice change on the phone you didn't get to see what he looks like now."  
"Oh yes, where is he?"

"Getting the bags out of the car. Anyway, how is everything?"  
"Oh good, good. I have to run this strange business alone now. I'm not good at it, I'm more of a real monster fan."  
"Yeah. It's strange without.."

"Without Stanley, yeah."  
It went silent for a minute until Dipper walked in and sat the bags down.

"Ford!" He smiled. "Oh man, I have so much to tell you later."  
"Dipper! Woah, look at you, you really grew up. I almost didn't recognize you."  
"Yeah his silly hat is probably the only way you could recognize him."  
"Yeah, anyway, you guys can decide who wants which room. Theres the 2 extra rooms if you would like to stay in seperate rooms."

"I will take the attic. Mabel, you can have the bigger room."

"Okay, thanks Dip!" She walked over and grabbed her bags then started running up to her room with them.

"So, Dipper, she seems happier then you said."  
"Yeah, we were talking in the car and..." Dippers voice trailed off. There was no way he could tell Ford that she wanted him to go to Bill. Ford and Bill hated eachother and he would freak out if he found out that is what she wanted him to do to bring his brother back.  
"And what?"  
"And she was just so excited to see you and her friends."  
"Ah, well I am glad to see you two." He smiled. "Anything you need help with and you know where to find me." He pointed to the vending machine as he walked to it.

"Yeah, I will make sure if I need anything to come to you. For now I am gonna settle in and maybe go into the woods for some exploring."  
"Okay, tell me if you find anything new."  
"I doubt theres nothing you haven't seen in the woods but I will tell you if I find something by some off chance." Dipper grabbed his own bags and started walking to his room in the attic. On the way he passed Mabel already half unpacked and actually looking really happy. She looked over at him as he passed and smiled.

The attic was a nice spot for him. It reminded him of his summer here when he was 12. It hadn't changed much either exept for being dusty now. He started unpacking when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"  
"Dipper." Mabel walked in. She had changed her blue dress she was in to a dark blue skirt and her old shooting star sweater.

"Woah, it still fits you."  
"Yeah I was surprised." She smiled and sat on his bed as he put away his stuff. "Hey Bro. Do you think Ford will be okay if I have a bunch of friends over for a small party?"  
"A party?"  
"Yeah, we should have one for our return to Gravity Falls."  
"You can invite all your friends and have fun. I have a demon I have to go hunt down."  
"You can wait if you'd like Dipper." She was frowning now.

"No...No..I need to find him sooner then later." Dipper smiled to his sister."I'm not good at any of that party stuff anyway. Even if it's among a few friends so enjoy yourself. I can grab a pizza or two for you guys if you would like."  
"Ooh yes please."  
"Okay then. I'll pick up some snacks and that and will be back in about an hour or two hopefully." He threw his backpack on. He had it packed in advanced for this trip so he didn't forget anything when it was time for him to go into the woods.

"Dipper, be careful okay?"  
"I will be Mabel. I'm a pro with this stuff."  
"Yeah, but you haven't seen Bill in 10 years."

"True, If I am not back by tomorrow morning you know to send help after me."  
"And by help you mean Ford and I."  
He laughed a bit then nodded. After his sister jumped off his bed and wandered back into her own room he walked down the stairs and out the front door.

He stopped right before entering the forest. He had to summon Bill as far away from Ford and other people as possible because if Ford saw this, he would kill him then bring him back as a zombie just to kill him again. He took a deep breath and looked back at the house for a second before entering the woods. "Here I go." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That will be $53.99 sir." A woman stood at a register looking unpleasent and tired.

He handed her fifty five dollars and she simply responded. "Here's your change."  
"Thank you." Dipper grabbed his change and shoved it in his pocket before grabbing his bags and rushing out the door. He had gone to get the car and go shopping for Mabels little party when Grunkle Ford handed him a list of other things to get from the grocery store.

After he failed to Summon Bill he needed to clear his mind. He thought of what he could have done wrong. He recited the incantation exactly how he should have. Was this because Bill didn't want to come? Or did he really mess up? Or was Bill no longer here. No. There was no way Bill wasn't here. He was here long before Dipper's first summer even and he could clearly see signs of Bills presence. Looking at everyones faces, like the cashiers face, he could see exhaustion in many.

"That means he's probably either planning something or is angry about something. That has to be it." He said to himself before turning on the car and heading back home with his groceries and the pizzas he got right before going shopping.

"Yay! Thank you Dipper!" Mabel jumped up and down happy when he got home and gave her three pizzas and a couple of bags of junk food.

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed.

"Mabel, is that your nerd of a brother?" He heard Pacificas voice from Mabels Room.

"Yeah." She threw a bunch of bags into his arms and ran up to her room with him shortly behind her. He sat the bags on her floor when he got in her room and sighed. He had to escape this room before they pulled him into something. He knew just how crazy Mabels sleepovers and parties got.

"Dipper? Woaah, look at you! You don't look anything like you use to." Pacifica said.

Mabels friends hadn't changed much. A few small things appearance wise but their personalities were still the same. He smiled shyly and waved before stepping back a bit.

"Dipper actually showers now too!" Mabel teased.

"Mabel!" He sighed.  
Pacifica laughed in response then spoke. "I must say I knew your voice had changed because of the calls. But I didn't think your appearance had changed that much. I see you still keep that ugly hat though."

He ignored that comment. "I uhh, I have to go now."  
"Wait Dipper!" Mabel looked at him. "Did you do what you wanted to?"  
"It didn't work Mabel."  
"What? Then...You have to try again or-"  
"I will Mabel. After I get something to eat." He waved goodbye to them as he left the room and went downstairs. He put the groceries away that Ford had asked for and then grabbed one of the two remaining pizzas and some extra snacks and went to the basement to Ford. "Hey Ford."  
"Dipper!" He turned from the desk he was sitting at and smiled.  
"I brought some pizza and snacks for you."  
"Pizza and snacks eh? You know what would make this perfect?"  
"Dungeons Dungeons and more Dungeons?!"  
"You read my mind Dipper!" He grabbed the newest game from the shelf and they set it up to play.

"Oh man that move!" Dipper laughed. They had played ddamd for five hours now and it was already 10 pm.

"Oh man, it's gotten late. You should rest up, Dipper. I mean you had to drive here today and get the groceries and everything."  
"Haha, yeah." Dipper smiled and stood up helping clean up their mess. "This is fun Ford. I mean even when you visited us at school we never got to play like this."  
"Yeah, Lee and I loved to visit you guys. We just couldn't do it often or for very long. Well, now you guys are back in Gravity Falls though so we can play more like this."  
"Yeah." Dipper finished cleaning up. "I'm going to sleep now. I have a busy day planned for tomorrow. Night Grunkle Ford."

"Night Dipper."

Dipper had lied to Ford, he was going to sneak out again. He knew this would be the best time to find Bill. So, again he grabbed his backpack and walked into the woods, looking down at his journal for a bit until he ran into something and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Ugh, damn it." He muttered to himself before realizing it was a man he ran into. He couldn't see them well in the darkness though but he knew that anyone who was in the woods this late at night had to be suspicious. "S-Sorry...about that." He grabbed his journal quickly and hid it before they could see it. It took him a minute however to realize that his hat was in the others hand.

"Where did you get this hat?"

"Hey give that back!" He reached to get it but instead fell again as the man stepped aside to avoid him.  
"Who are you?"  
"None of your god damn business now give me my hat!"

"Boy don't test me. When I ask you a question you answer." He got picked up and got a clear view of the mans face. He had short blonde hair that fell in front of his one eye but his other eye was clearly visible and was bright yellow.

This man looked oddly like...

"Bill?"  
He dropped Dipper. "Who are you?" He was still holding Dippers hat in one hand until Dipper finally yanked it out of his hand and put the hat on.  
"Wow, Bill chill out. I mean I didn't recognize you at first either but that didn't mean I could go attack you." He dusted himself off.  
"Pine Tree?" A blue flame that came from the palm of his hand glowed an inch from Dippers face. "Woah, kid. Look at you! You look so different. Taller, older, I wouldn't say smarter yet but...wow kid. I recognized the hat just not you so I thought something happened to little old Pine Tree."  
"Why is it everyone thinks I look so different. I really don't...at least I don't believe I do."He crossed his arms. "Anyway, what is this all?"  
"Oh, the body? Well, I discovered that If I created more nightmares in the towns people then I had more power. Using this power I decided to try this human thing. Still not good at it though." He grinned. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt which screamed Bill, and dipper was shocked he hadn't seen the bright yellow shirt earlier and realized right away.

"Bill?!" He sighed. He wanted to argue with him about how bad that was to make people suffer like that, but he needed Bill in a good mood. "Hey, can I talk to you about something? Maybe we can go get a soda or something."  
"Come on, Pine Tree." He was already walking to the convenient store. "You are buying."

"Yeah..Sure." He sighed and watched this Bill. It was so strange seeing him like this. Bill of course got Pitt cola which was his favorite and Dipper decided to get an iced coffee. This was going to be a long night with Bill, he could tell he was going to need it.

"Okay kid." Bill opened up his soda and took a sip out of it as they were walking through the empty streets of Gravity Falls. Bill was slightly taller then him with this body which was odd to Dipper because he had grown taller then most of the people around him. "What is up?"  
"I need to make a deal with you."

"Woah." Bill suddenly stopped and looked at Dipper. "You okay kid? You never came to me for a deal before. I always had to bug you about it."  
"Actually, we aren't okay. Mabel wanted this and was going to come to you personally but I came instead. We want...well we want to bring someone back from the dead."  
"Hahaha, that's a funny one kid...Oh...you aren't kidding." He looked at Dipper. "Well, I guess I could try depending on the death. But I warn you that they may not end up the same. They also may remember the pain of their death or sometimes they don't. So, who is it?"  
"Stanley Pines."

Bill dropped his drink and didn't say anything for a minute.

"Bill, You okay?"  
"Oh, yeah. I am fine. Sorry about that, I uhh heard he died in a fire or something, crazy." He laughed a bit then held his hand out which became engulfed with a blue flame. "You teach me how to be a human, because I will admit, this is hard and I am not good at some things. I also want to know a bit about what happened with you two. You haven't been in Gravity Falls for years. I want to know why."

"That's it?" He said surprised at his terms.

"Well, of course I am going to stay at your house to learn these human things. Do we have a deal?"  
"My...house..Oh no..Anything else. Ford will freak out if he sees you."  
"Okay, then I guess you don't want your Grunkle Lee back." He turned back towards the forest. "Oh well, thanks for the free soda."  
"Wait!" Dipper thought about it for a second. Ford would be furious, yes. But he would get his brother back and Mabel would be happy again and all that Dipper had to do is deal with annoying Bill Cipher. How bad could that be. He reached out and took Bills hand, shaking it. "Deal."  
"Good choice, Pine Tree."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- For my sibling

"Dipper, have you seen my-" Mabel was frozen in the doorway of Dippers room. She was use to walking into her brothers room. They were twins and told eachother pretty much everything, but this time she stopped shocked at what she saw.

"Mabes? What is it?"  
"Uh...nothing. I can wait until you are dressed and.."

Dipper noticed his sisters face turn bright red. At first he didn't know why, she had seen him in his boxers before, they were twins and they slept in the same room for years. But he knew by her reaction that that wasn't it.

"Keep it down!" A voice yelled from beside Dipper.

Dipper had looked over to see Bill sleeping in the bed in his boxers as well, which he couldn't help notice were triangles, they screamed Bill. "Eye's are up here, Pine Tree." Bill said with a smug grin on his face.

"Shut up, Bill! What are you even doing in my bed?! I set the spare mattress up for you!"

"I got cold, so I joined you." He said simply then sat up and looked at Mabel, his hair was in his face where he usually kept his eye patch on.

"Bill?" Mabel started processing what was going on when it hit her all of a sudden. "Oh my god does that mean Grunkle stan is..."  
"Yeah, yeah. He's downstairs. It was originally going to take a week to bring him back but Dipper insisted I do it faster so I used a lot of my energy up. Now let me rest." He fell back asleep, or whatever Bill did.

"Is he really?" Mabel's eyes had started to tear up a bit as she looked at her twin.

He stood up and got dressed before nodding. "He.." He jestured towards Bill. "Is staying here for a bit in exchange for Lee."

"Thank you Dipper!" Mabel ran down the stairs before Dipper could say another word.

Dipper had followed her as quickly as possible but it was hard when he was trying to shut the door quiet and trying not to wake up Bill as he rushed out of the room.

"Mabel." He found her standing in the doorway that led to the shack. He looked over her shoulder to see him. Stan was in the Shack running it like nothing had happened to him. He wore the same outfit, was helping customers and next to him was Ford staring with shock on his face.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel ran over and hugged him tightly. "I missed you!"  
"Mabel? Oh when did you get back to Gravity Falls? It's been years."

"Yeah. We came to see the shack and bring you back and-"  
"Haha, bring me back? Did I go somewhere?" He laughed.

Ford and Mabel just stood there both confused and terrified at what was going on. Dipper on the other hand knew this had to be Bills handy work. He had told him that they could be traumatized if someone was brought back after a brutal death and remembered it. Bill must have added a bonus and made sure Stan didn't have to remember getting burned. That meant Dipper owed him and he didn't like the idea of that.

"You catch on quick Pine Tree."

Dipper turned around to see Bill standing behind him now dressed. His hair was a bit messy and spiked up in different directions but even messy he still could pull it off. Hell, Dipper knew if any girl in town around their age would ask a guy out it'd be Bill in this body.

"Hahaha, look at how old he's gotten, kid!" Bill said as he looked at Great Uncle Ford. Dipper sighed and pointed towards his room. "Go back so I can explain everything without you making things worse."  
"To bad." Bill went up to Ford. "Old man, look at you now! I look young and you look so old, and yet you are the younger one." He laughed.  
"Bill Cipher?!" He almost fell backwards.

"Hey there. Since your Great Nephew or niece didn't tell you yet. I am going to stay here for a while so if you could possibly be a little more quiet with your dreams I'd love that." He grinned to Dipper who just shook his head.

"You need to leave!"

"Nope, according to the deal if you kick me out you are kicking Him out because he stays with me." He pointed to Dipper who was flustered over this entire situation.

Ford didn't react at first and had just glared at Bill until he put the pieces together and realized that Bill was actually there as a person. That meant that Ford could hit him and it would hurt. So he did so until someone stopped him. Stan had tried to stop him a few times along with Mabel but that didn't work, so Dipper threw himself in front of Ford suddenly, which earned him about two hits until Ford realized that he was hitting his own family and had stopped.

"F-Ford...Stop. I made a deal with him because I trust Bill right now."

"Dipper, this is Bill Fucking Cipher! He's a demon who tried to destroy you when you were twelve!"  
"I know, but he didn't and he has changed a lot now. Also, if you hurt him you have to hurt me right now because I made the deal with him and because of him your brother is back!"

Ford glared at Bill before turning away and walking towards the basement door. "Keep him away from me." He slammed the door shut behind him leaving everyone to just stand there in silence for a moment.

"Wow, Kid didn't think you had enough guts to stand up to the old man like that! That was amazing." Bill laughed, his face was dripping blood and he was bruised up a lot.  
Dipper had just rolled his eyes and held his hand out to the demon, which Bill took right away, and helped him up. "Come on, lets get you bandaged up." He turned to walk back to his room. "I have some extra bandages here somewhere."

Bill sat on his bed and swung his legs a bit, looking at Dipper and waiting patiently for him to find what he was looking for.

There was a sudden knock on the door and a voice called him which Dipper recognized as Stanleys so he invited him in.  
"Hey, kid. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, what about?" Dipper found the bandages and started to clean Bills face up.

"About the incident. I haven't seen you since you..."

He stopped for a moment which made Bill look at him confused. His irritated face that he was making changed into sadness and looked unlike the Dipper that the demon had known.

"I am fine Grunkle Stan. It was just one time and it happened 3 years ago." Dipper turned to smile. "Besides that's why I am taking the medicine."  
"Okay, if you are sure you are fine. I just want you to know if you need anyone to talk to about it, I am here for you."

"Yeah, I know Grunkle Stan. I am fine though."

"Okay." He looked at Bill for a minute then back at Dipper before leaving and shutting the door.

"What was that about kid?"  
"Nothing." Dipper bandaged Bill all up, his own face a bit bloody and bruised.

Bill looked at Dipper curious but for once didn't push any further. He saw how upset the kid obviously looked when Stan mentioned whatever they were talking about so Bill just let the kid alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

"Dipper?" Mabel was knocking on Dippers door now before entering.

"Come in Mabel. I am up." Dipper responded from his room. He was dressed and sitting at his desk in his room, when she entered. Bill was still fast asleep in the bed and wasn't going to be woken up unless he wanted to wake up.

"What are you doing?" She asked, leaning over her brothers shoulder to see what he was doing at his desk.

"Working on a drawing." He smiled and looked up at her before standing up and stretching.

"Hey, wanna watch Ducktective with me? It's been so long and Lee wanted to watch it so.."  
"Sorry Mabel. I haven't slept, I was working on the drawing all night." Dipper yawned.

"Okay, see you when you wake up bro."

"Okay, see ya Mabel. Hey, maybe Pacifica would wanna watch it with you guys in my place. Or Grenda, you know how much Grenda loves it."  
"Yeah, okay." She left the room and he immediately crawled into bed.

Bill had slept in his bed every night now and by this point he was so use to waking up with a demon next to him. He also seemed to sleep faster when he would lay next to Bill, perhaps it was the fact he was a dream demon.

The dream he was in tonight was surprisingly greeted by Bill.

"Hey Dipper! Finally sleeping. I heard you drawing all night."  
"Yeah, sorry about that." He sat down at the makeshift table that Bill had created and was sitting at himself, he was in his human body in this dream, which was odd because he always would use his normal body when in Dippers dreams.

"I have a question for you kid." He poured two cups of coffee for them and he sipped on his own before speaking again. "About your mind."  
"What about it?"  
"Why are you hiding so many things from me?"

"What do you mean? I am not hiding anything."  
"Oh really? How about the 12 doors I couldn't open because they were locked or the two that were chained up and padlocked."  
"You don't want to see those two." He said in response. "As for the others, they are just normal embarassing things, or things like me taking a shower."  
"I wouldn't mind seeing those." Bill responded so silent that it was barely audible.  
"What?"

"Nothing kid. So, what deep dark secrets do you have?"  
"I am not telling you." He stood up as a threat to Bill that he would leave, even if he didn't sleep today.

"I will tell you some of mine if you tell me yours."  
He felt tempted into taking the deal. It would mean that he could get some secrets out of Bill, and besides all he had to do is tell a few things about himself.

"Fine." He sat down at his seat again. He looked up at Bill who was waiting for him to start so he started simple. "I hate the smell of coffee. I am really hooked on the taste though."  
"That was a tiny one Pine Tree. But still a "secret" I guess. Okay, I have about a million dollars worth of gold burried around the shack alone."

"Sometimes I forget my real name because I have gone by Dipper for so long."  
"Haha, sometimes I forget that you have a name other then Pine Tree."

"I haven't seperated from this hat since I got it. I wear it almost all the time."

"I have no real gender. Or sexuality. I go with what I feel like, whether it be wearing a dress like Shooting Star or wearing baggy clothes like you."  
"I am not straight."  
"Wait, what?" That one threw Bill for a loop and he had to stop. "You always liked Red when you were little though."  
"I did. I also like men. Women, men it actually doesn't matter. I actually classify as Pansexual."

There was a long silence before Bill spoke again. "I think I have the human emotion. What is it called...life...no...that's not it...Love."

"Love? Wait you like someone?"  
"I have never felt this before so I can't tell if what I feel is that or some other emotion."  
"Well, who do you think you like?"  
"Your turn to talk." Bill said as he sipped his coffee some more, changing the subject. "Do a serious one this time!"  
"The last one was serious!" He argued, but Bill didn't seem to care so he sighed and sat there for a moment before speaking again. "I attempted suicide in College."  
"What?!" Bill dropped his cup. This had seem to take the lead, if the other ones were shocking at one point they weren't now. "Why? How?"  
Dipper sighed. "I don't know. I wasn't doing so good. I see my sister and see how fun she is and how great she is and then I feel I don't know. I am a "genius" but I am nowhere as smart as Ford and I am not as fun as Mabel or Stan. So I felt that going to the roof and jumping while my wrists were sliced up was a good idea. I jumped off, didn't die but was seriously injured so they dragged me to the hospital, fixed me up, I take anti-depressants now." He rolled up his sleeves and showed scars on his arms.  
"Pine Tree." Bill looked both terrified at what Dipper just told him.  
"Please Don't tell me what everyone else does. 'I am here for you?' or 'Are you okay? Can I get you anything?' They didn't even leave me alone for a while after I did that."

Bill ran his fingers along the small scars on Dippers arms and he looked at him with the one eye he had. "Well, If it means anything I think you are more fun then Shooting Star and smarter then the Old Man. If you weren't then I wouldn't be here."

Dipper looked at him and smiled slightly. "So I told you a big secret. Your turn."  
"I...Please don't be mad Dipper, but I have to tell you something." He looked at Dipper with a sad look in his eye, which made Dipper kind of worried of what this was about. "I...I mean...yeah..I kinda...accident...And..."  
"Bill, you aren't making any sense." He looked at Bill who was for once at a loss for words. "Don't worry about it. You can tell me later when you don't have to struggle to find your words."

Bill nodded and sighed. "I do have something else I need to say."

"Okay? What is it?"  
"I...feelings...I mean...Human emotions are strange...And You asked before about who I think I like. Well, I mean, I find it odd since the emotions I never had before but..."  
"You are making no sense again Bill." Dipper said, confused at what Bill as actually trying to say.  
"You." He looked at Dipper who looked confused for a little while, until he pieced what he was trying to say together.

"Me? Wait, Are you sure it's not just another emotion like-"

Dipper was dragged back into reality only to find that Bill was kissing Dipper. The kiss went on for a long time until Dipper pulled away to breathe. His face had turned a bright red from blushing and his hand was covering his mouth now. He had just kissed a demon, no Bill had kissed him. He had forced himself on Dipper and it was to quick to react and stop it. But, why didn't he pull away after it started. Did he actually like Bill back?

"Dipper!" There was a knock on the door and Ford yelled for him from the other side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ford had wanted Dippers advice on an experiment he was working on and Dipper ended up staying down with him for a while to hang out with his Great Uncle Ford. Ford had not been around Dipper lately since most of the time Bill was hanging around Dipper, but after that kiss.

Dippers face turned bright red as he thought about it while sitting in his grunkles chair in the basement.

"You okay Dipper?" Ford asked when Dipper was silent for to long.  
"Oh, yeah. I am fine Grunkle Ford. Anyway, what are you working on over there." He pointed to this gun that he had on his shelf.

"Oh yeah. This is a gun that can teleport humans from one spot to another. It's like the portal but smaller and safer. It's not working yet. Hey, maybe you can take a look at it. You may be able to figure it out."

Dipper nodded and shifted to his desk Ford had made for him during his first summer there. The two had spent so much time together that he felt Dipper should have his own space there. Ford was now sitting at his own desk working on his own things with whatever experiment he was doing today as Dipper went through the gun that Ford had made trying to make it work.

The two were down there for hours before Mabel yelled down to them. "Guys, you need to eat!"

Just then Dipper remembered he hadn't eaten at all that day and it was already 7 at night, he had spent his entire day down there. He realized how much he didn't want to go back upstairs though because Bill was up there and he didn't want to face him after what happened. So food for him could wait even longer.

Ford must have realized Dipper didn't want to go upstairs because he yelled up to her that they would go out to eat and not to worry about the two.

"How about you and I go to get some coffee and movies." Ford said. "I have the television down here, we can mock the movies and how inaccurate they are."

"You know me Great uncle Ford." Dipper smiled and got up. He hadn't figured out the problem with the gun yet but was getting close to solving it. He decided that he would take it with him to keep working on it in the car since Ford would more then likely drive.

The two had wandered upstairs to leave. The second they walked into the shack they saw Stan counting money from the register and Mabel and Bill cleaning and talking at the same time. Mabel looked up at her brother and Great Uncle and smiled. "Hey Great Uncle Ford! Hey Dip!"  
"Hey, kiddo." Ford said as he walked past her. He had a smile when he saw her and then a glare when he looked at Bill.

Bill however was looking at Dipper who was messing with the gun.

"Great Uncle Ford, I think I got it!" He said after a minute.  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah, now to test it out." He typed something into it and turned the gun to himself.  
"Dipper don-"  
It was to late he shot himself with the gun and suddenly vanished, reappearing outside the shack. "IT WORKED! Oh my god, it worked!" He said going inside.

"Dipper. We did it!" Ford hugged him tightly. "Let's celebrate!"

"Nerds." Stan laughed but was smiling at them. "How about we all get some drinks and get drunk to celebrate how big of nerds you are!"  
"Yaay!" Mabel cheered. "Party, we invite EVERYONE!"

"Mabel, I uhh don't think I am gonna. You can but I am going out to the forest for a bit." He handed Ford the gun and left quickly before anyone could say anything else. He didn't want to be around Bill right now, not with all his conflicted feelings and a party didn't sound nice right now either.

Before Dipper knew it he had gotten lost in the woods and had forgetten everything that would help him. "Good going, idiot." He yelled to himself.

"Well, you aren't the brightest for forgetting a flashlight or your journal, but lucky for you I am here."

He turned to see Bill holding a flashlight and smiling.

"B-Bill!" He turned to get away from him before Bill wrapped an arm around him and pulled him towards him.

"Kid, please just talk to me."  
"I don't have anything to say."

"Then I have something to ask you. What am I to you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What is our relationship?"

"I don't know. Your an old enemy. A new friend. A mystery."  
"Could I be more?"  
"I don't know, Bill."  
"I am not asking for your soul or your heart. I'm not asking for any deals, no tricks. I want a date with you. You and I alone."  
"My family is never going to leave us alone together for that long except for now and sleeping."  
"Then tonight." He smiled and took Dippers hand. "A date in your dreams. If you don't like it you can wake up. It is your mind, you have control over me. If I do something you don't like you can change it."

Dipper looked at him for a moment. "If I don't like it I can leave right?"  
"Of course. So, we have a date?"

Dipper sighed and nodded. "Let's get back so we can do this."

The two had walked back to the shack and had found the family drinking. Mabel was already drunk, but that didn't take much for her. Since she turned 21 last year she drank a handful of times and every time she got drunk, Dipper knew this because he had to clean her up and take her back home and then take care of her the next day. Lee and Ford looked like they were perfectly fine though. The two had probably drank so much over time though that they were use to it and didn't get drunk easily."  
Bill had snuck past them and was standing on the stairs waiting for Dipper who accidentally made eye contact with his twin.

"Dipppaaa!" She held a drink out to him but he just shook his head.

"I am a bit tired, see you guys tomorrow."

Before her or the others could say another word he walked over to where Bill was and went up to his room with him. The two were asleep within seconds of hitting the bed, but sleeping next to a dream demon Dipper was used to that now.

He fund himself in the forest now. The sky was a beautiful blue and the light was seeping through the trees a little. Dipper had to admit, so far this was beautiful and he was scared at what else Bill was going to set up for this date.

"Pine Tree!" Bill was smiling, he was wearing a yellow button down shirt, a black vest, a bow tie, and black pants. He also had his normal top hat to compliment his outfit which he took off and bowed slightly to Dipper.

"W-Wow." Dipper was blushing a bit. He took his hat off for a second and ran his hand through his hair. He was screwed. "Okay, I'd be lying if I said you looked bad."

"Haha, thanks Pine Tree." Bill sat down and the trees vanished. They were now surrounded by grass and Dipper the sun was shining on them. The sun made Bill shine even more then he usually did. "You look quite good yourself."  
"What? I am wearing just what I usually wear."

"Yeah, I know." He was smiling before suddenly stopping and looking at Dipper. "What was that?"  
"What was what?"  
"Your forehead?"

Dippers face turned red. "Oh no...Nothing." He was surprised Bill didn't know already about his birthmark. But if he didn't know Dipper didn't want him to.

"Please Show me." Bill said looking at him, curious. His voice was so soft and he couldn't say no to him. He was growing to soft on the demon and it wasn't going to end well for him.

"Fine. I know your just gonna laugh about it anyway." He brushed his hair aside and showed Bill his birthmark. After Bill saw it he, of course, started to laugh. "Called it."

"So THAT is why you have that hat on all the time, and why you go by Dipper."  
"Yeah, well..." He went to put his hat back on when Bill suddenly was an inch from his face. "W-What are you doing?"

Bill touched it and smiled. "It's unique though. Like you, Pine Tree."

Dipper smiled at Bill. Bill had broken through him. He was sweet and fun. It was a bad idea to be with him but Dipper couldn't help his feelings that started. He was open with Bill and had no idea why. He felt like he could tell him anything. He looked at Bill who was now looking at the sky.

"Bill..."  
"Yeah?" Bill turned his head towards Dipper only to have Dippers lips meet his gently. Dipper had only meant to kiss him once, but that one turned into many. When they finally pulled away Bill and Dipper were both smiling at one another. Dipper had gone to say something then and was suddenly awake in his room.

He first noticed the clock that said it was only 5 am, why did he wake up so early? He then noticed that Bill was also awake and playing with Dippers curly hair.  
"Why did I wake up?" Dipper asked.

"Don't know." Bill replied simply.

"So do you want to go back to sleep and continue the date or stay up, or-"  
"How about we continue what we were doing in person now." Bill said with a grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

"You killed me again! How are you doing that!" Dipper yelled.

"I am just awesome Pine Tree, you should know this by now." Bill joked. Dipper just gently push him and laugh.

The two were playing video games down in the living room while everyone was out for the day. Ford and Stan decided to actually go and hang out for the first time in years and Mabel was out with Pacifica, Candy and Grenda for the day. Dipper had thought about going out as well to go draw some of the scenery but was quickly pulled back by Bill who wanted to hang out with him inside so they played video games for a while. Bill was terrible the first time then got great at it after that. The worse part is that after a while they started playing games where they were suppose to be on a team and Bill just ended up 'accidentally' killing Dipper every game.

"Okay, I am done with you." Dipper laughed. "You are obviously the pro."

Bill was grinning when he pulled Dipper down into a kiss. "It's okay. You are still awesome Pine Tree."

Dipper smiled and returned the kiss when his phone started to ring and he looked at it. "Oh?"

"Who is it?" Bill asked.

Dipper didn't answer but instead answered and started talking casually to the person on the phone. Bill was watching him curious the entire time. "Pine Tree."  
"One second Bill." Dipper replied. He talked for a little longer and then eventually hung up. "It was Wendy."  
"Red? Oh yeah, I forgot about her. What did she want?"  
"She was just telling me about her new tattoo." He said simply.

"Oh? Aren't they like brands?"  
"Not quite, but they are nice to have sometimes I have 2 so far."  
"You have tattoos? How don't I notice when we laying in bed together?"  
Dipper blushed a bit. "I don't know."

Bill smiled. "I wanna see them!"  
"Okay, okay. But don't laugh." Dipper showed him his ankle first which had a Pine Tree on it. Then he took his shirt off and showed him his side which had a tattoo of Bills wheel with him in the center.

"It's my nickname for you and it's me!" He looked happy.  
"Yeah, well, I had negative feelings for you when I got these. Never thought you and I would be.."

Bill smiled and looked at him before kissing him. Dipper shifted to sit on Bills lap and look into his eye. Bill put his hand on Dippers chest and felt his heart beat. "I can feel it."  
"My heart?"  
"Yes." It was silent for a minute before Bill spoke again. "You really grew up."  
"I know."

"Dipper...I..I..have to talk to you about something important."

"Okay, what is it?" Dipper looked at Bill who looked a bit upset.

"Pine Tree. I have to tell you something and you can't get angry okay?"  
"Okay?"  
"Well, I-"  
"Haha, we got so much fish!" Dipper heard Stanley say as the door opened and he knew they were coming inside. He threw himself off of Bills lap and put his shirt back on quickly.

"Hey guys! Home already?" Dipper asked as they walked into the room.  
"Dipper!" Ford said. "I uhh, need to talk to you alone." He said before gesturing towards downstairs. The two made their way downstairs and they sat down together.

"What's up, Ford?"  
"Lee is starting to regain his memories." He said.  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah, he remembers his death and he fire and he said he remembers someone caused it. He just can't remember who."  
"That means..He was murdered. Someone probably wanted to kill him."  
"More then likely, yes."  
"We need to catch them."  
"Yes, and when we do I say we return the favor."

"But how?"  
"Dipper, don't act stupid. You've become smarter then me. I know you can solve murders like this with no issue."  
"Yeah. I guess."  
"I need you to do it...Will you?"  
Dipper hesitated before nodding. "I will do it."

"Okay, I will work on building more weapons. You can go into town and search any clues on who, or what, may have done it later on."

Dipper nodded and walked to leave when Ford stopped him again. "Dipper...don't tell anyone about this. It will put you and them at risk. Also, take these." He handed him the teleportation gun and the memory erasing gun.  
"Okay. I'll keep you updated Great Uncle Ford." He said before leaving the room. He found Bill and Stan awkwardly sitting in the living room together watching television. He stood there and watched them for a second before his phone went off, which made them both realize he was standing there and look at him. "H-Hello?"  
"Dipper! Come join us!" Mabel shouted pretty loud into the phone.  
"What?"  
"They opened this new club and it's soo much fun! Get drunk with us!"

He heard someone grab the phone from her. "Dipper, this is Pacifica. We need someone to drive us home when we are done because Candy, who drove, is drunk now."

"Sounds like you are well enough to drive."  
"I won't be after I drink more. You just have to drive Candy, Mabel and I. Grenda's boyfriend just picked her up."  
"Fine. Where is it anyway."

She gave him the address and name before he hung up and grabbed his keys.  
"What was that?"  
"Mabel and her friends got drunk and need a ride home." He went to leave when Bill followed him.  
"I'll come with." He said.  
"Your gonna hate it." Dipper warned while getting into his car on the drivers side and starting it. Bill got in and shrugged. They could hear the music outside of the club as they pulled up and Bill was already making a face. "Told you you'd hate it." Dipper laughed.

"Lets find Shooting Star quick." He said.

They went in and looked around. "I'll go over here, you go over there." Dipper said then they went their seperate ways. Dipper absolutely hated every second he was in here. He hated being that close to everyone and he didn't care for the music or anything else about it. He had found Candy first. She was dancing with a bunch of random people and having a great time until Dipper cut in and grabbed her arm. "Come on."  
"Dipper!" She smiled and hugged him. "Maaan, you look gooood!"  
Dipper, ignored her comment. "Come on Candy. Let's go."

"Finee!" She said a bit upset sounding. They went out to the car and she got in and immediately fell asleep. So far she was the only one out here so he went back inside to find everyone else.

He saw his sister after about 5 minutes of searching and was walking towards her when her and everyone else vanished and the club lost all color.

"Bill, this isn't the time to-"  
"Hello." A tall man stood in front of him. He had black eyes and hair and was smirking. "I need to talk to you Dipper Pines."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

"Who are you?" Dipper cautiously asked as he watched the other man slowly approach him.

"My name? Well I have many depending on where you are, but in this area I am known mostly as Nightmare."

"And I am guessing that name isn't a coincidence."  
"Smart, I like you." He grinned and snapped his finger so a table appeared in between them. "Would you like some Tea?" He asked as a tea pot and two cups sat down.

"Uh, sure?" Dipper said unsure about it.

Nightmare smiled and nodded before pouring them both a cup. The tea pot vanished when he was done and was replaced by a cup of sugar. He put a bunch of sugar in his tea before speaking again. "I love Sugar, it's so sweet and It reminds me of when I was young. I add it to a lot of things."

He took a sip of his tea and looked content. There was a moment of silence before Dipper spoke.

"Okay, so...uh Nightmare. Should I call you that? What do you actually want me to call you?"  
"I don't care what you call me. That will do if you want to call me it." He took another sip. "You were wondering what why I am here and why I am so peaceful compared to most demons."  
"Yeah, Kind of. You control Nightmares and you are a happy normal looking guy."  
"Haha, well I am usually calm and layed back. I only got in control of Nightmares when I became a demon and Bill wouldn't let me control dreams. He said I'd take what I get." He laughed.

"Bill? Wait, you know him?"  
"Oh, all us demons know eachother. We are forced to at least know of the other demons existance and sometimes interact. I was fascinated by Bill Cipher the demon of the mind and dreams so I begged him to let me have some control and to be able to help him and that is what I got."  
"Okay. So another thing. You said when you became a demon."  
"Oh yes, I became a demon about I don't know 100 years ago. I was like you, A human."

"What?" This was all new information for Dipper to process but he had to keep asking more questions. "How did you become a demon?"  
"Well there are plenty of ways to become a demon. One is by 'bonding' with a demon and giving up your life to be in our world. That is kind of like marriage for demons. Another is by magic. Or another is you could be on the brink of death and if a demon deems you useful they could take your soul and make you become a demon as well. There are many ways. I personally tampered with the wrong type of magic and ended up turning myself into a demon."

He looked fairly peaceful and answered Dippers questions honestly. Dipper was curious though to why he was there though. Nightmare spoke as if he was reading Dippers mind.

"I also am here because I was curious about Dipper Pines the infamous human who first beat Cipher 3 times then made him fall in love with you. Also I give you Nightmares quite often and I feel bad about it. But you have such a dark mind for a human. Kind of like my human self." He stood up and stretched. "Would you like to take a small stroll through your mind, Mister Pines?"  
Dipper stood up as well and went beside him. "Just Dipper."  
"Okay, so I had been curious of you for a while about your future. Most humans are predictable and we can tell their fates. You have many options. I can't tell which you are going to choose and in what way it will affect you or else I'd help you chosing the right future for you. Sorry I am not helpful." He scratched the back of his head.

Was this guy really a demon? Dipper thought to himself. He was a happy normal looking guy that was actually pretty cool and nice to talk to. He enjoyed talking to him because of his honesty when Dipper asked him questions. The two had talked for what seemed like hours about random things before Nightmare said Dipper should probably wake up.

"How long have I been out?" Dipper asked.

"Only about a half hour in reality. But Bill is starting to get worried about you and others are staring. Oh but he got everyone else back in the car so you don't have to worry about that." He laughed for a minute before his face got more serious. "Dipper, don't tell Bill about me visiting you please. He doesn't like other demons being around you. I think he thinks one of us will try and steal you away from him or something."

"Okay, but he may see my memories of you."  
"Don't worry about it. I am going to lock those up."

"Okay, well I guess I will see you again soon."  
"Goodbye Dipper." He waved goodbye and Dipper was suddenly in reality again. Bill hovered over him, looking at him with worry.

"Pine Tree? Oh thank goodness your up!"  
"Ugh, hey Bill." It was bright outside where Bill had dragged him. He was looking around and noticed that a few other people had been looking at him with concern just as Nightmare had said.  
"You collapsed suddenly in the club and I got worried that something happened to you."  
"Oh, I am fine. It must have just been to much for me. I am not a fan of clubs like this. Anyway, lets take the others back to their houses."  
"I can drive." Bill offered but Dipper shook his head and insisted that he should drive. He needed to get his mind off of Nightmare so Bill wouldn't catch any of the memories that he couldn't lock up and find out about the demon and do who knows what. Questions circled his mind with how he was as a human and everything with him becoming a demon though. He was more honest when Dipper asked him questions then Bill had been but Dipper couldn't say this out loud or Bill would freak out. He instead kept quiet and played the radio softly.

After starting the car and driving for a bit he arrived at Candy's house. He woke her up and asked her if she needed help to her house which she denied and mumbled nonsense as she tried getting her seatbelt off, get out of the car and go into her house. But once she was inside Dipper drove off to drop the next off, Pacifica.  
"Dipper, can you not take me home. I didn't tell them I was going out and I don't want to go back to my parents yet." A voice called from the backseat.

"To drunk to drive eh?" He smirked because he knew she was lying all along and she would be fine, Pacifica just didn't want to call her limo or drive herself. He didn't care though, she was a good friend to the twins.

"Okay, you wanna come back to the shack?"  
"Actually, could we go shopping. I need to get Mabel a gift for her birthday."  
"Sure. Let me just drop her off first." He replied and drove back to the shack.  
"Her birthday?" Bill asked sounding confused.

"Yeah, you know. Her birthday. My Birthday. Our shared birthday since we are twins. It's on sunday."  
"That is in 5 days." Bill replied. "Your birthday is in 5 days already?!"  
"Yep." Dipper laughed a bit then stopped at the shack. "Want to join us with our shopping?"  
"Na, I will let you and Blondie go. I will help shooting star in the house though." He got her out of the backseat and stepped aside to not be in the way of the car. "Be careful Pine Tree."

Dipper nodded and drove off after Pacifica had gotten up front where Bill was sitting. "Okay, where first?"  
"I know a town about an hour away from here that has the best mall in the area. It's massive and I can find something for her there."  
"Okay." Dipper was glad he had bought a gps not to long ago now. He rarely used it but it was helpful with things like this. He let her put in the location and he drove off following the directions. He wasn't even out of town when she fell asleep again and he played his music a tiny bit louder to keep himself distracted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

They arrived at the mall around 5.

"So, what's the big plan for the party?" Pacifica asked when she got out of the car and approached the mall.

"I don't know. Mabel always plans them, it's more for her then me. I honestly don't care to much about my birthday."  
"You should care this year. You got your boooyfriend!" She teased.

He gently pushed her "Haha, oh yeah."  
"Did you have sex yet?"  
"Pacifica!" His face grew red.

"Just curious. At least you have the guts to tell Bill how you feel about him unlike me. Mabel said she sees the way you look at eachother and you two are so happy together. I wish I was brave enough to tell Mabel how I feel."

Dipper smiled and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him. "Pacifica, don't worry. Mabel cares about you as a friend. I don't know how she feels romantically but you will just have to ask her yourself and see how it works out. But I know if all fails she would never stop being your friend."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Dipper. You are a good friend."  
"Yeah, well I would honestly love to see you end up with Mabel rather then some random stranger and have them treat my sister bad or something. Not that she can't handle herself. I just worry."  
"And that makes you a good twin to her."

The two talked about the birthday party and everything and Pacifica talked about Mabel a lot asking questions about her for a few hours before the mall closed and they had to leave. They went to the car and threw all the things they got for both themselves and Mabel for her birthday in the car Dipper had gotten her clothes, more fabric and yarn, new sewing needles and more thread then more drawing equipment as well and then he got her a new tablet since hers had broken a few months ago and she was borrowing his all the time. He turned on the car and set the Gps for home again when Pacifica complained.

"I am huuungryy!"  
"Pacifica we were in there for 4 hours and you didn't think about it inside when they were open?"  
"No, I was to busy shopping." She said.

It was already 10 at night for them so they already wouldn't get home until 11 at least so he figured what harm could come from stopping somewhere and grabbing a bite to eat.

"I could eat too." A voice suddenly said which made Dipper and Pacifica scream. Pacifica turned around and started throwing her shoes at the person sitting in the backseat suddenly and Dipper turned around to see who exactly it was.

"Woah. Wait! Pacifica. Pacifica!" He stopped her from throwing her water bottle at him. "He's an ally."  
"Who is he?" She looked suspicious still.

"Names Nightmare." He replied simply looking out the window and then at them. "We are not moving. Why not?"  
"You scared me." Dipper said. "That is why."  
"Oh, yeah sorry about that. I just had to talk to you and I decided human body is the best to do this in when you drive." He said as Dipper started to drive onto the main road they needed to be on.

"Okay. What do you want?"  
"Oh yes. Your going to have some bad luck come your way tonight."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Okay well the first bad thing that will happen will happen in about I'd say in about 20 miles at the restaurant." He leaned back in the seat and relaxed.

"Dipper. What is this guy?" Pacifica said quietly to Dipper.

"He is a demon but as you can see, he is relaxed compared to most demons."  
"I was a human previously." Nightmare added.

Pacifica observed him for a bit. He had long black hair that half up and dark almost black eyes. He looked happy and had no real signs that would make her think he was demon if she didn't know now. He was also polite compared to Bill and had been quietly sitting in the backseat observing them.

"Miss Northwest." He said after about 15 minutes of her just staring at him and observing him.

"Yes?"  
"I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard you are nothing like your family and you actually care about the town and it's people." He smiled and she could see the slight demon in him. He had some sharp teeth, not too noticible though unless you were staring.

"T-Thank you. Uhh you can call me Pacifica if you'd like or Paci or Pac. If you are a friend of Dipper and he trusts you then I guess I can too."  
"Thank you." He kept smiling and turned to Dipper. "First bad luck."

Dipper sighed. "If you know I am going to have bad luck why not help me prevent it?"

"I wish I could but if I do then other horrible things will happen. Like this you NEED to do and the others are so natural that they'd be hard and would cause worse consiquences for others if we don't let them go as normal."

"Okay." He sounded annoyed. He looked over and saw a small diner and decided this was good enough to eat. He pulled in and parked the car then got out and got a table with them. Pacifica sat next to Dipper and Nightmare sat in the other side of the booth alone looking around before he stared at one man on the other side of the room for a while.

"Is he our bad luck?" Dipper asked.

Nightmare didn't respond but just leaned back and waited for the waitress. The three ordered and were fine.

About halfway through their meal the guy from the other side of the room approached them. He was a 30 year old looking man who was obviously drunk. Dipper remembered then that they sold alcohol here as well. Pacifica looked over to the man and inched towards Dipper.

"Hey Your cutee!" He said looking right at Pacifica.

"I am taken." She replied simply.

"Oooh come on." He said.

Pacifica got closer and closer to Dipper until the man grabbed her wrist and started to pull her closer towards her.

"Hey!" Dipper yelled. "Don't touch her!"  
"Or what?" The drunk man glared at Dipper and kept his grip on Pacificas wrist.

"Or else I will have to beat you up." He grabbed the mans hand and pulled it off of Pacifica before letting her in first so he could sit on the outside so the guy couldn't get to her anymore.

"You." The man growled and then walked away.

"Is that it?" Dipper asked Nightmare. He shook his head and turned to look away from Dipper and out the window.

"You think you are tough?!" The man returned again and had a grin on his face.

"Oh god. Leave us alone already!" He said about to stand up when suddenly there was a sharp pain in his hand. The man had returned to get his knife and stab it into Dippers left hand.

Dipper just froze up and looked at Nightmare. "Oh, I see."

Nightmare nodded and held up 3 fingers before going to 2 then to 1 and pointing towards the kitchen where a woman screamed and ran over to pull the drunk man away from Dipper and asked him a series of questions. Most being if he'd like her to call someone for help. He declined and simply asked if they had any bandages in their first aid kit and she nodded and he wrapped his hand up before she said their food was on the house.

Dipper felt bad at that because it wasn't her fault and they ended up leaving her a $50 tip, most being from Pacifica who insisted that she pay most of it since Dipper got hurt because of her.

The three walked back to the car when his phone went off and he saw it was Mabel. He ignored it and sat it down in the car and started the car and started driving off.

"How's your hand Dipper?" Pacifica asked.

"It hurts like hell, but I will deal."

"Do you want me to drive?"

"No. It is fine." Dipper said looking at Nightmare. "It is fine right?"

Nightmare just sighed. "You prevented the woman from getting killed. He would have murdered her out of drunken rage if you wouldn't have been there Dipper. Also..." He held up two fingers. "The second will happen about 2 miles from Gravity Falls."  
"Oh god. There is more?!" Pacifica complained.

"Yes." He looked at the clock and saw it was already 11 and they hadn't gotten far. "You have 40 more minutes of driving. I will try to return in about 30 minutes before it happens if I can. I have to go give some Nightmares out." He waved goodbye before suddenly vanishing from the backseat.  
"He's a strange demon." Pacifica said to Dipper once he was gone.  
"Yeah, I don't get it but he's actually a nice demon." Dipper smiled.

"Dipper. Do you think he's going to get in the way of you and Bill?"  
"Who? Nightmare?"

"Yeah. I mean I think he likes you."  
Dipper laughed. "He finds me interesting because I have no set future."  
"Okay." She nodded and saw Dippers phone going off again after about 10 minutes. "It's Mabel again."

Dipper sighed. "Put her on speaker."

Pacifica nodded and did what he said. "Hey Mabel!" She yelled into the phone first.  
"Mabel what is it?"  
"Dipper?! Oh my gosh your okay. You weren't answering my calls and I was getting worried."  
"Yeah, well I'm driving and I also...had a bit of a mishap at this restaurant."  
"Dipper got stabbed!" Pacifica blurted.

"Pacifica!"  
"What happened?! Oh my god are you okay?!"

He heard another voice join Mabels. "You got stabbed?!"  
"Shit...don't tell me we are on speaker too."  
"Yes you are. What the hell happened, Dipper?" It was Grunkle Stans voice.

"Who else is there?" Dipper asked.

"Just Stan, Bill and I." Mabel replied. "Great Uncle Ford is downstairs. Now what is this about you getting stabbed?"  
Dipper sighed and looked at Pacifica who spoke.

"Some creep was trying to hit on me at this restaurant and Dipper pulled him away from me and then was guarding me and then the ass went away for about a minute just to return with his knife and stab Dipper in the hand. The poor waitress was freaking out about it."

"Oh my god. So you helped out Pacifica and that's why you got hurt."  
Dipper suddenly heard Stan laughing. "That's my nephew! Good job."

Dipper was focusing on Driving when he looked at the clock then at Pacifica.

"So how far are you from Gravity Falls?" Mabel asked.

"Uhh, about 3 mile- Oh shit." Pacifica sighed. "We will probably be late."

"Definately." Nightmare said from the backseat quietly making Pacifica scream again.  
"STOP. DOING. THAT!" She threw her shoe at him again.

"Who was that?" Bill spoke finally.

"Don't be angry." Nightmare said quietly but Bill still heard him.  
"What are you doing with Dipper?!" Bill shouted in the phone. "You stay away from him!"  
"I can't. Right now they are about to crash as well so we have to go." He looked at Pacifica and Dipper who both looked horrified before reaching over and hanging up.  
"What?!" Dipper yelled. "We are going to cra-"

Before Dipper could finish the sentence he realized a truck was going straight for them so he swirved and ended up flying off the road. He was about to say something when his head was smashed off the steering wheel, and everything had turned black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

"Pine Tree." A voice called to Dipper. He opened his eyes and looked around to see he was in the Mindscape now.

"Bill." He looked up at Bill, who was in his human body, before standing up and brushing himself off.

Bill approached Dipper slowly. "Kid, We need to talk."  
"If it is about Nightmare I know you are angry bu-"  
"I am furious. But not at you." Bill kissed Dippers forehead before taking his hand. A couch that was identical to the one at the mystery shack appeared and the two sat on it together. "He does this all the time. Anytime a demon gets close to a human like we are now Nightmare becomes worried. He is protective of your kind because he use to be one of you not long ago. He still holds his humanity unlike most demons."

Dipper was shocked at how calm Bill was being about everything.

"Bill. What is really going on?"  
"I need to tell you something, before Nightmare tells you."

"Okay. What is it?"  
"Dipper I..." He sighed and leaned in to whisper something to Dipper.

Dipper froze up and a second later found himself in reality again.

"Dipper!" Pacifica yelled.

Dipper turned to look at her then at Nightmare. The car was surprisingly not destroyed, actually it didn't look destroyed at all.

"I fixed the car up. I also was able to do some of my magic in this body but I couldn't fix your injuries all the way. You are still hurt but nothing serious anymore. You will just need some rest."  
"My...injuries?" He looked at Pacifica. She had a few cuts, probably from broken glass and then he looked at himself and saw his shirt was covered in blood and was torn up pretty bad and he had a massive scar by his heart. "What..happened?"  
"A piece of glass from the windshield had stabbed you near your heart and I pulled it out while healing you. It took up a lot of energy but you should be okay now. You did suddenly start crying though, but I don't know if that was from pain or.."  
Dipper noticed the tears in his eyes then remembered what Bill had told him in his dream. He shook his head. "It wasn't that. I uhh...Let's get back to Gravity Falls. The car works you said?"  
"Yep. It will work perfectly for you now."  
"Okay. Thank you." He got himself back on the road and started to drive back to Gravity Falls. It was already around Midnight when they pulled into the shack.  
"Well, I should get going before Bill yells at me." Nightmare said waving goodbye again before vanishing. Pacifica was about to get out when she looked at Dipper who had his head against the steering wheel and looked upset.

"Dipper? You okay?"  
"Yeah. I am just, frustrated with myself."

"What happened in that dream? You were fine before it and then after."  
"I just...I don't want to talk about it." He sighed before getting out of the car. "I see lights still on. So Mabel is probably still up. Ford and Lee are probably asleep now though. I think I am gonna grab my backpack and head into the forest for a bit so I can draw or something."  
"Okay." She didn't push the issue any further. When they went inside they saw Mabel and Bill sitting in the Living room watching an old horror movie. Pacifica had stopped and talked to them but Dipper just kept moving to his room.

He threw in his notebook, his sketch book a couple of pencils, the journal and a couple of other little things like a flashlight and a first aid kit before he started walking downstairs, running into Bill on the stairs.  
"Dipper."  
"Don't talk to me." Dipper pushed his way past Bill.

"Dipper, please. Talk to me."  
"I don't have anything to say to you Bill." Dipper said before walking downstairs and seeing Mabel and Pacifica together watching tv. He pulled Pacifica aside so he could tell her something.  
"What is it Dipper?"  
"Keep an eye on Bill. If he comes near Mabel and tries to hurt her or anything. Stab him with this." He handed her a knife with symbols all on the blade. "Aim to kill."

"O-Okay..." She said quietly before hiding the knife in her jacket.

"See you Mabel."

"What?! Where are you going Dipper?"  
"It's a nice night out. I want to go wander in the forest."  
"This late?"  
"Yeah." He walked over and hugged Mabel tightly for a while. "Goodbye Mabel."  
Dipper left before anyone could stop him from going out now or before Bill could follow him. He walked pretty deep in the forest and decided to go into Great Uncle Fords old Bunker. He sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall, remembering his first time down here and what had happened. He pulled out his pocket knife and sighed.

"Where did Dipper go?" Bill asked walking downstairs to see Mabel and Pacifica eating Popcorn and watching tv.  
"The woods. He probably won't be back until early tomorrow morning so you might as well relax and enjoy the bed to yourself." Mable smiled. He looked down at Pacifica who was staying even closer to Mabel then she usually was and was looking at him with caution. He sighed and realized Dipper must have told her to keep Mabel safe or something. He nodded to Mabel and walked outside, searching for him.

Finding the footprints to Dipper was easy but following them to a tree was confusing. Then he realized that It was Fords old bunker and Dipper must have been in there.

Dipper heard footsteps and knew instantly who it was. "Go away, Bill."

"Pine Tree." He stepped towards him but with the human body it was hard to see him exactly. He held his hand out and made a fire until he was in the room with Dipper in it then he turned on the light on so he could see him. "Dipper I need to talk...What is that?"

"Blood."  
"Yeah I get that but.." He stepped towards Dipper and saw the bloody knife then pulled it away and looked and saw Dippers arm covered in blood. "What did you do?! Hold on I can use my powers to heal yo-"  
"Stop it Bill." Dipper pulled his arm away and looked straight ahead. "Just...leave."  
"Dipper, I need to talk to you about this!" He grabbed Dippers arms tightly until he winced and then let go. "Dipper, I did do it. I told you I did. But If I could go back I wouldn't have. It was all a big mistake. It was before we were together and I promise you that I wouldn't have done it if I felt the same way for you then as I do now."

Dipper shook his head. "You tricked me into that deal. You knew that I would make the deal with you and...what was your goal? To mess with my feelings for you and then kill me and my family when we least expected it. That is why you erased Stans memories to. So he wouldn't remember that the one who started the fire, was you. You got your wish though. You killed me off like you wanted to."  
"No, Dipper. I am not letting you die, especially not here." Bill held out his hand towards Dipper. "I will make a deal with you. ANYTHING you want I will give you. Want immortality for the entire pines family? I will give it to you. You want me to give up my life and become a human. I will do it for you." He brushed Dippers hair out of his face and looked at him.  
"You are just going to trick me again."  
"No I won't and to prove it. I will let you choose the exact deal. Whatever for whatever. I won't even know what it is just shake my hand and it will automatically happen."

Dipper looked at him for a while and saw fear in Bills eye. He looked terrified. Dipper had control over his fate and he wouldn't know if he was going to die or become a human or what. After a minute of contemplating Dipper reached out and shook Bills hand.

Nothing visable happened which made Bill confused. "What...was the deal?"  
"You are staying. Mabel cares about you to much and she'd be upset if you hurt her and left. But you cannot tell them that you killed Stan. It would crush them even more then it did me. Also Ford would murder you, he already hates you for everything. Also Stan will never remember who exactly killed him. That is our deal. I am also still pissed off at you, especially for hiding this secret for so long. But I will forgive you slightly for the sake of my sister."

Bill hugged Dipper tightly and kissed him. "Thank you, Dipper. But why didn't you just chose to have their minds erased and me gone?"  
"I still love you Bill. I hate that I do, but I still do."

"Well, I promise that won't happen again."  
"It better not. If you touch any of my family members like that I will personally rip you apart, I may be a human but I will find a way to do it."

Bill nodded before looking down at his hands and seeing they were covered in blood and then at Dippers arms which were bleeding. "We need to talk about you too. Dipper, I entered your mind and saw you still have dark thoughts of death and.."  
"Not right now." He leaned against Bill and closed his eyes, falling asleep falling asleep.

Bill smiled and snapped his fingers making all the blood on both of them go away and bandages on Dipper. He picked him up and carried him back to the house, deciding to leave his dreams alone tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Dipper jolted awake in the morning and looked around. He was surprised to find himself back in his bed, his arms bandaged and Bill hadn't bothered him in his sleep like he usually did. He also was surprised to see the time was only 4 in the morning and he was wide awake now.

Now that he was up he decided he had better get a shower before Mabel or Pacifica woke up and took over the shower. He grabbed everything he needed and was about to go to the bathroom when he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him back.

"You are up early. Where are you going?"  
"Shower." Dipper responded, turning to face Bill.

Bill smiled and kept his arms around Dipper. "May I join you?"  
Dipper looked at him for a minute. He was still a bit angry about what Bill had done but the demon would have honestly given up anything to make it up to Dipper so he figured to let him off easy this time. Next time he told himself he wouldn't be so easy on him. "Grab your clothes towel and I will meet you in the bathroom."  
He walked down the hallway and about to go into the bathroom when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Oh...sorry Dipper. I uhh...I see you are up."  
"Pacifica? What is it?"  
"I just couldn't sleep and I saw you were up and I was bored."  
Dipper smiled and sat everything down in the bathroom before walking downstairs with Pacifica and turning on the TV and hooking up one of his game systems. "I am gonna go take a shower quick but until then you can play on single player. The games are over there, I know you have pretty much all of these systems too so I know you know the controls so I don't have to teach you anything. I can make breakfast when I return then too."

She smiled. "Thanks Dipper."

Dipper went into the Bathroom to find Bill there. Bill grinned and locked the door before kissing Dipper. "So, you seem not as mad at me."  
"I am still a big frustrated but I have calmed down and I still love you."

"Dangerous game loving a demon."  
"Yes it is. But isn't it the same for you with loving a human." Dipper smiled and took his shirt off. Bill looked at him and took his hands before unwrapping the bandaged hand and seeing the hole where he was stabbed. Then he unwrapped his arms and observed them. They had been fairly deep and Bill was relieved that nothing serious had happened to Dipper.

"Pine Tree. Please don't scare me like that again."  
"I am sorry I-"  
"What is this one from?" Bill interrupted Dipper and put his hand where the scar was by his heart.

"Oh. That one was almost a fatal injury. Yesterday after I hung up on the phone we crashed the car. Actually you have Nightmare to thank for the reason I didn't die. The windshield had broken and a piece of glass stabbed me by the heart and Nightmare had used a lot of energy healing me and fixing up the car.

"Nightmare saved you?"  
"Yeah. He's not to bad Bill. He cares about you a lot. He's always saying how he's scared to make you angry. But he respects you I can tell."

Bill nodded. "I will have to talk to him."  
Dipper looked at Bill and kissed him. "I love you."

"I Love you too, Pine Tree."

After Bill and Dipper took a shower Bill returned to the bedroom and Dipper went downstairs to start cooking. Pacifica was playing one of his horror games and looked more bored then scared. "What's wrong? Not scary?"  
"Not at all! I mean come on Dipper, we've seen scarier ghosts then this."

Dipper laughed and nodded.

"Need help cooking?"  
"Na, you seen invested in that game. Also, Bill will probably come down soon to help anyway."  
"So, you two make up?"  
"Yeah." Dipper smiled and realized he was out of the things he needed. "Damn. I have to run to the store to get stuff."  
"What are you making?" Pacifica asked.

"I am gonna make some Omelettes for everyone. What do you like in yours? I know everyone elses but Yours."  
"Uhh. I will take Just a Bacon, Ham and Cheese. Do you want me to come with you to the store."  
"Na. Like I said, enjoy the game." He laughed at the face she made.

He ran upstairs and grabbed his car keys off his desk and turned to Bill who was looking at one of his books. "I am going out for a bit."  
"Where are you going?" He asked curious.

"Grocery Store. I will be back in about a half hour."  
"You need me to go with?"  
"No. I will be fine. But if you wanna keep Pacifica company and make sure she doesn't break my game."

Bill jumped up and nodded, wandering downstairs with Dipper. He settled on the floor near Pacifica and Dipper left to go to the Store. He got out of the car and went into the store to see that there was only employees and a few old ladies that got up early for the lone reason of not having to deal with a crowd of people. He grabbed a basket and grabbed some things he needed. Bacon. Ham. Sausage. Eggs. Cheese. He was thinking about what else he needed when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Can I have one?"  
"Holy Shit! Nightmare! You need to stop doing that man!" He yelled.  
"Sorry, Dipper. I wasn't able to restore all my energy until now so I couldn't visit before. So do you think your family or Bill would be angry or would you mind if I..."  
"Joined us? No one should mind. Not even Bill, I told him that you saved my life yesterday and he seemed like he was pretty thankful about that."

Nightmare smiled and walked with Dipper as he grabbed a few other items not for breakfast.

"So, I never got to ask you. What was your name before you became Nightmare."  
"My name?"

Dipper nodded.

"Well I umm...Next question."  
Dipper looked at him for a second with a bit of shock. He always answered Dippers questions as honestly as he could. Why was he holding back this one?

"Did you have any family members?"  
"I had a family."

Dipper looked at him and saw that Nightmare looked uncomfortable with the questions so he stopped with the ones mainly about him for a bit. "What do you like in your omelette?"  
"I will take anything you wanna throw in it."  
"Another question. Why do you follow me around all the time? Does my sister not have the same thing as I do? No fate?"  
"Na, she is easy to read with her future. You are not. She also is fun but you remind me of myself when I was alive. I like ya. Plus, I find it fascinating how you are so calm around our kind and your relationship with Bill."  
He put the items up on the belt and she scanned them which came to a total of almost 80 for everything he got. "When did groceries get so expensive?" Nightmare said as they left the store. He was a strange Demon at that. Carrying grocery bags. Talking to humans. Answering their questions.  
"Hey Nightmare. What do you do when you aren't working?"  
"Well, half the time I will be hanging out with you now. It use to be just be bored unless Bill came along to talk to or something." He said.

Nightmare and Dipper got in the car after they put the groceries in the backseat.  
"So, you feeling okay?" Nightmare asked Dipper looking at his hand.

"I am fine. It stings a little but it's nothing too bad."

The two didn't say much else until they got to the Shack and even then Nightmare was just asking if Dipper was sure it was fine he stayed.

"Don't worry. Pacifica is here so you can hang out with her when I make breakfast. Or you can hang out with Bill if you'd like."

They walked into the Shack and found Pacifica and Bill still where Dipper had left them. Now both making fun of the game.

"Not realistic at all! Boo!"

Dipper laughed. "I am home guys. Also..."  
Bill and Pacifica looked up at Dipper then at Nightmare.  
"Hey, it's you!" Pacifica said.

Bill looked at him for a minute before speaking. "Nightmare."

"Sir."  
"Go sit and relax, Mare." Dipper took the grocery bags from him and sat them all down on the table. Putting away those he didn't need and keeping out the ingredients he did.

He started brewing coffee and put on the radio to play music quietly like he usually did when he made breakfast.

About 10 minutes into him cooking Bill walked in and sat down at the kitchen table observing him and smiling.

"You wanna help or just stare at me." Dipper joked before turning to look at Bill.

"I can help if you'd like me to." He stood up and walked over to Dipper.

The two looked at each other for a minute before Bill leaned down to Kiss Dipper only to be interrupted by Ford.

"Dipper? You are up already?"

Dipper pushed Bill away before Ford could see the two. Ford had never officially found out that Dipper and Bill were together in more then a friendly way and he wanted to tell Ford when the time came not have Ford find out from walking in on them kissing or something.  
"Yep. I am up and making breakfast."

"Oh? What is it today?"  
"Omelets." Dipper smiled to him.

"Sounds good." Ford looked at Bill, who was sitting at the table again, for a second before looking back at Dipper. "So who is the random guy in our living room?"  
"Oh that's Ni-...Umm...Mare. He's a friend."  
"Okay." Ford grabbed the paper and sat down at the table as far as he could sit from Bill.  
"Hello, Stanford." Bill said.

"Bill."  
"How are you this morning?" He had a smug look on his face.

"Shut up." Ford practically growled as he glared at Bill.

"Why Stanford. That is rude. I was just saying hello."

Ford just ignored him and went back to the paper.

Stanley was next to wake up saying he smelled bacon then about 5 minutes before the food was done Mabel had joined them.  
"Hey guys!" She said. Mabel was a happy person if she woke herself up and wasn't woken up by another person. Dipper had looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey Mabel." Lee and Ford said together.

"Pacifica! Pause the game and come in to get your food. You too Mare!"  
A minute later they both walked in to join everyone else.

"Who is he?" Mabel said quietly to Dipper.  
"That is Nightmare." He said quietly so only she could hear. "He's a demon who works with Bill but he's oddly kind."  
Mabel looked at Dipper before turning to Nightmare. "Hi! I am Mabel." She said smiling.

"Yes. I know about you." He said looking at her.

Dipper handed Mabel, Pacifica and him their food first and the three left the room to go back to the game. Dipper then handed Ford and Lee their food.  
"Wait." Lee said before Dipper could walk away.

"What is it?"  
"Can I see your arms?" He said.

"My hand?" Dipper looked confused then realized that he must have seen the scars.

"Yeah, I thought I saw something."  
"Nope. Pine Tree is getting me my food." Bill said before pushing Dipper towards their plates. "Also him and I have a lot of work to do today so don't interrupted us!" He handed Dipper the food and pushed him out of the room before he grabbed them coffee and followed him up to Dippers room.

"Thanks, Bill." Dipper said looking at Bill.

"No problem." He sat the coffee down then took the plates and sat them down at Dippers desk as well before rolling up Dippers sleeves to see how bad his arms were. They were very noticeable and if the others saw them they'd get concerned like they always did. "Want me to heal them?"  
"No. I am fine." Dipper said looking at Bill then sitting down at his desk chair. "So, you sure leaving them all alone like that was a good idea?"  
"You mean with Nightmare? He can't do anything to anyone without me realizing it." Bill pointed to his head. "I can hear his thoughts if I want to."

"Okay."

Dipper and Bill ate breakfast and started to draw when his phone went off. "Who?"

Bill looked up and saw Dipper answer his phone starting off fairly relaxed then he looked more nervous. "Mom! Yeaaah, Mabel? Yeah hold on I will get her."

He looked at Bill and mouthed 'I'll be back' to him before leaving to find Mabel.

"Mabes."  
"What is it Dip?" She saw he was on the phone.

"Mom wants to talk to us."

"Okay."

The two got up and went to Mabels room which was empty right now and put them on speaker knowing no one would hear them anyway.

"Okay mom. Mabel and I are both here. What is it?"  
"Well, First off we was wondering how you two were handling your Grunkle Stans loss?"  
"Oh. Uhh we are..handling it." Mabel looked at Dipper and shrugged not knowing how to answer that one.

"Another is I wanted to know if you two wanted to come down the day after your birthday? We can take you two out and-"  
"Can Bill come?!" Mabel said smiling and Dipper could have punched her there.

"Bill?"  
"Yeah. It's Dippers boooyfrieend!"  
"Mabel!" Dipper yelled.  
"Oh a boyfriend? Yeah. It'd be nice to meet him."  
"Maybe Pacifica can come to!" Mabel said smiling. "You guys haven't met her yet in person."  
"Yeah. I'd like to meet your friend too." She said.

"I am so excited!" Mabel said. "I can't wait to see you again mom."

"We are both excited to see you two. We were getting a bit worried. I mean we haven't heard from you guys and...Dipper how are you? You healthy? You eating well? How about you Mabel?"  
"We are fine Mom." Mabel spoke again. This was usually how their phone conversations went. Mabel would do all the talking and Dipper would occasionally say something.

"Okay. So be careful and we will see you soon!"  
"Okay. Bye Mom! Tell dad I said hi."  
"Bye Mabel."  
"Bye Mom." Dipper said quieter then Mabel.  
"Bye Dipper. See you guys. Love you."  
"Love you too." They both said before Dipper hung up and turned to glare at Mabel.

"Mabel. Why did you say that?!"  
"What? That Bill was your boyfriend."  
"Ugh. Yes! To mom. Now she's gonna ask tons of questions and...Non est bonum hoc. Bill. Occurrens. Mom." Dipper was freaking out.

"Dipper. Dipper. English."

He walked to his room with her following him as he kept speaking in Latin with her only understanding a few words.

"What about me?" Bill said looking up then he realized that Dipper was speaking Latin. "Wait. When did he learn Latin like that?"  
"He learned it when we were in high school. He also taught himself a couple other languages. Now Dipper. Are you calm yet."  
"Not really. This is going to be terrible." Dipper said. He paced back and forth. "They don't know about everything that happened here Mabel."  
"What is going on?" Bill asked.

"Our parents want us to visit after our birthday. The next day and everything and I brought you up and said you should come as well. I also may have told them you two were dating and our parents didn't know Dipper was pansexual soo."

"I need to go for a walk." Dipper said, leaving the room and going downstairs.

"Woaah, what's up kid?" Ford asked when he almost bumped into him.

"Oh, uh nothing Great Uncle Ford. I just a bit stressed."  
"Want to talk about it?"  
Dipper shook his head. "Not really. It's nothing big. I just wanted to go out for a walk."

Ford looked at him then held up a finger before leaving and returning with his jacket. "Lets go for a walk in the woods. We can look around and you can calm down and we can talk. It's been a bit since you and I have spent some time together alone like that."  
Dipper looked at him and nodded before leaving with Ford.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

Ford and Dipper spent time together for the next couple of days which meant he didn't see his sister or Bill. It wasn't like Dipper wanted to avoid the two it was that Ford and Dipper had bonded on the walk and had come up with a new weapon to build. This led to long, busy days in the basement. The pair would go upstairs occasionally but not that long and they never ran into anyone when they did.

After a day of this Dipper had texted Mabel, making sure to tell her that he wasn't angry with anyone and was just working on an experiment with Ford and telling her that they were fine.

Although, their sleep wasn't as great as it should have been because of late nights and passing out at their desks downstairs.

Today was the day to put all the hard work to the test though, Dipper was finally done building the gun and was about to move to the final stage of testing. He stood there waiting for Ford when his phone rang.

"Hey, Mabes."

"Hi Dipdop!"  
He held a small box in his hand and tossing it slightly in his hand. "What is up?"  
"Bill and I are coming down, so warn Great Uncle Ford. I have to talk to you."  
"Okay." He replied before hanging up and turning towards Ford. "Hey Ford!"

Ford was working on setting up a shooting range for Dipper. "What is it Dipper?"  
"Mabel and Bill are coming down."  
"Okay." Ford nodded and didn't argue about the fact that Bill was coming down as well. He was to excited about this right now and didn't want to start any fights at the time being. "Okay. The range is set up! Ready to do this?"

Dipper nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay." For moved aside as he heard Mabel and Bill walking downstairs and held his hand out so they couldn't get to close to Dipper. "Don't get to close. He's testing the new weapon he built."

They both looked over to see Dipper holding the box and laughed. "A box? What is that gonna do?" Mabel joked. "Throw the box at the bottle and break it that way? Sorry bro but I am pretty sure that's useless in battle."

Bill and Mabel kept laughing. Dipper just looked at Ford who grinned and nodded before he turned and pressed a button on the top of the box and it shifted into a gun, attaching to his left arm. He aimed it and shot at all the objects at the makeshift range, hitting every target.

"It works!" Dipper yelled running over to Ford.  
"Yes! Excellent work Dipper!" Ford said. "High six?"  
"High six." Dipper said with a smile on his face as he gave him one. "Anyway, what do you two want?"  
"Well.." Mabel started, looking in shock from what had just happened. "Bro bro, We..have to pick out our cake for tomorrow and figure out snacks and everything."  
"Tomorrow? Oh shit, our...birthday..yeah. Okay." He pressed another button on the gun and it shifted back into a box before sitting it down at his desk and tidying his desk up and turning to them. "I just..I have to change first."  
"Okay." Mabel said when they all went upstairs. Mabel looked at Stan who was standing up there waiting as well. "Him and I are going to get the cake then. You and Bill can take your car and get the snacks. Here's a list of everything. Thanks Dip."

He looked at her and smiled before hugging her and whispering to her. "You are doing this for a reason, aren't you."  
"Yeah. Bill is pretty worried about you. He said you haven't slept much and I know you haven't eaten much lately."  
"I am fine." He smiled at her and yawned. "I just thought of the idea for that weapon and wanted to build it really bad so It took up so much time."  
"Okay." She spoke as she looked over him. "Go get changed bro bro and get the things."  
He nodded and pulled away from her, seeing that everyone was getting suspicious of all their whispering. Bill and Dipper stood there for a moment longer, watching her and Stanley leave.

"Okay. This won't take to long." Dipper said going up the stairs. After a moment he noticed Bill was following him to their room.

"Dipper." He started "What is it, Bill?"  
"Are you okay?" Bill asked.  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Dipper looked back at him for a second, still walking.  
"You have been a bit off lately."  
"Oh, yeah well I was just busy working on the weapon." He smiled. "I don't know, I just get so dragged into things like that and I forget sometimes about the outside world. Sorry I haven't been around much."  
"It's...fine."

Dipper was wearing a wife beater but still had his arms bandaged up but they were so discrete that it could have looked like it was to block the gun from messing with his skin when he was testing it. Bill looked at him and knew the truth though. He watched over him as Dipper put on a red flannel and a ripped pair of jeans. He grabbed his car keys and looked at the grocery list that Mabel had given him before pocketing it. "Okay let's g-"

Dipper Suddenly got a slight headache but shook it off.

"Mabel has been teaching me things about your species. I also read about some other things." Bill said as he suddenly shut and locked the door and walked to Dipper.  
"Oh? Like what?" Dipper swallowed hard, he heard a slight change in Bills voice and didn't like it.  
"I was looking at how humans kill each other and how I could kill a human like you. It's not hard. The most satisfying would be going for your throat." Bill chuckled.  
"B-Bill? We uh...We have to go to the store."  
"Store? We aren't going anywhere at least you aren't." He said before leaning towards Dipper and looked at him. Bills eye looked crimson and he looked more demonic in the moment. He told himself in his head that Bill was a demon but he had been so kind until this second.

Dipper backed up as far as he could until his back was against the wall. Freaking out he grabbed the first thing he could which luckily was his knife on his desk. "Bill. What...what is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing, Pine Tree." He walked up to him and pushed him against the wall before pushing Dippers hair aside and looked at his birthmark before running his fingers along it. "Have you ever thought about letting me just take your soul already? We don't have to play these games."  
"What?" Dippers eyes widened.  
"It'd be easy for me to just...take it. You won't be missed. No one cares about you. Not Ford. Not Mabel. Not Stanley. Especially not me." Bill laughed to himself.  
"Bill?" Dipper was shaking and trying to do something but couldn't because of Bill being so close to him.  
Bill reached down and easily took the knife from Dipper and ran it against Dippers throat gently.  
"Time To die Pine Tree." Bill smirked.  
Dipper suddenly screamed and fell to his knees.

"Dipper?! What is wrong?" Bill jumped at the suddenly scream.  
Dipper looked up to see Bill was on the opposite side of the room by the door. Bill had run over to his side quickly when he fell to his knees however and was trying to figure out what was wrong with the boy.

Dipper shook as tears ran own his face. "What was that?!" Dipper shouted to Bill trying to get away from him, he fell backwards and trembled on the ground.  
"What was what?" Bill asked looking down at Dipper, reaching his hand out towards him.  
"Dipper, can you hear me?" Dipper heard Nightmares voice in his head and judging from Bills face he knew he heard it too.

"What did you do, Nightmare?!" Bill growled.  
"I may have accidentally showed him one of his deaths." Nightmare laughed awkwardly, trying to make light of the situation.

"Which one?!" Bill sounded furious.

"The one where you uhh...killed him in this room. It was pretty much the same layout for you two so it probably looked like it was actually happening. That's why he's freaking out. But I swear I stopped it right before you killed him!"  
"Nightmare..I could Kill you right now!" He growled but reached out and pulled Dipper close to him and comforted him.  
"I am sorry sir. It was an accident. I promise! I was just looking through his mind a bit."  
"You are going to be punished for this. But after I calm him down and figure out what your punishment is going to be. Now go do your job and get out of his head!"

"Okay sir." He said then there was silence from him indicating that he left.

"Dipper." Bill pulled Dippers face up to his and kissed him softly, trying to comfort the boy as much as he could. "I won't hurt you. I promise. It was just some stupid thing that could have happened. I swear to you that I would never let it happen to you. It was something that would have happened if we wouldn't have been together."

"B-Bill." Bill helped him to his feet and kissed him again before wiping his tears away and asking if he was okay. Dipper nodded, still shaking a bit.

"Give me that grocery list. I can go alone and get everything. You can stay here and relax." Bill said.

Dipper shook his head and reached out to grab Bills hand. "I-I trust you." Dipper spoke with a soft voice.

They held each others hands tightly until they got to the car and had to let go to get in.

"Do you want me to drive?" Bill asked. "I know your shaken up right now and-"  
"I can drive." Dippers voice was barely audible and he still had tears in his eyes.

Dipper started the car and sat there for a couple of minutes before driving to the grocery store.

The pair silently went through the store and got everything that they needed. Ending up with a full cart and it ended up with about $100 worth of stuff. After that they went back home and put the groceries away. Neither sharing a word to each other until they were done putting everything where it was suppose to be.

"I say we steal a bag of this popcorn and go watch a movie upstairs in my room." Dipper said grabbing one of the bags of Popcorn. He was a lot more calm now.  
"You don't have a TV in your room though."  
"Laptop. It's a small screen but we can just stay close to each other and watch it."  
Bill smiled and threw the bag of popcorn in the microwave. "I will meet you upstairs. You can pick the movie and can set it up."

Dipper gave Bill a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving and going up to his room.

"So what are your parents like, Dipper?" Bill asked, shoving the last of the popcorn in his mouth.  
"My parents are just like normal parents I guess." He shrugged. The two had finished two terrible horror movies and had gone through 3 bags of popcorn so they decided to just relax and talk now.

"Okay? That is vague." Bill said, wrapping an arm around Dipper.  
"I don't know. I guess you will just see when you meet them. They love us and everything, they just are to concerned with me now which means constant attention. They should be fine and leave me alone with you around though."

Bill nodded. He had decided to take off Dippers hat now and play with the mans wild hair.

"Bill."  
"Yes?"

"Will you do me a favor." Dipper was scared Bill was going to be angry about this but knew he had to ask him anyway.  
"What is it?" Bill continued messing with Dippers hair, much like a child would  
"Don't tell my parents what exactly you are."  
"Oh." Bill paused for a moment before continuing. "Why not?"

"They already think Mabel and I are crazy from what we said about Gravity Falls a while back."  
"What did you tell them?"  
"Everything. Even that a pain in the ass demon possessed me." He teased.

"Well, Pine Tree." He gasped. "Pain in the ass? Me? No. Never."

Dipper smiled and adjusted himself so he could cuddle close to Bill. The two had gotten to the point where they could tease each other about past things like that.

Dipper had to laugh though because at the beginning of the summer Dipper wouldn't have said that the two would have even been able to tolerate each other and here they were, together.  
"Dipper." Bill said suddenly interrupting his thoughts. Dipper turned to look at him.  
"What is it Bill?"  
Bill smirked and kissed Dipper on the lips before moving to his neck and kissing down it. "I love you, Dipper Pines. Demons rarely have emotions like this and when we do find someone that we have feelings for it's usually so much that that person becomes the demons weakness. I hate admitting it but you are definitely my weakness kid."

Bill was practically whispering which made Dipper blush at how smooth his voice was compared to his normal loud voice.

Dipper smiled a bit. "Honestly, you are mine too. I knew nothing about you for years. I still don't know you perfectly and you seem to know everything about me though."  
"I only know from the day you were born until the summer when you were 12 and what you told me after that. I haven't invaded in your mind really that much since you've returned."

"Why Haven't you read my mind?" Dipper was curious.

"I care to much now to make you mad by doing it." Bill admitted.

Dipper kissed Bill suddenly before getting up and sitting his computer down on his desk and returning to Bill to cuddle up close to him again.

Dipper had ended up getting comfortable and fell asleep in Bills arms as Bill ran his fingers over his birthmark.

"Dipper." Bill had his arms wrapped around Dipper.  
"Huh? B-Bill? Oh, I fell asleep didn't I?" He yawned. He hadn't slept well for days so it was no surprise.

"Yeah. It's Midnight Right now. You slept for some time."  
"Oh? Okay. Well I guess I can just go back to sleep after-"  
"I have to ask you something, Dipper." Bill coughed a bit, looking a bit nervous about something.  
"What is it?" Dipper asked.

"Well first. Take this. It's a birthday gift from me to you." He handed him a small wrapped up box.  
"A..birthday gift?" Dipper yawned again, confused at where Bill was going with this.  
"Yeah." He kissed Dippers cheek and spoke softly. "Just open it. Then I will ask."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted from outside his door.

"You can come in Mabel. We are already up." Dipper called back.

She ran in to see him and Bill sitting on the bed. Dipper was drawing something and Bill was just looking over his shoulder, watching him.

"Bro Bro!" She was jumping up and down, looking excited.

Dipper sat his stuff down before climbing off the bed and walking over to her. He smiled and gave giving her a hug. "Happy birthday, Mabes."  
"Happy birthday Dip! Oh my gosh, I can't believe we are 23 today!"

"Haha, yeah it's insane." He looked at her then back at Bill who was watching the two smiling.  
"You two sure do grow up fast." Bill commented.

"Yeah. Especially Dipper. Look at him, he got taller and even more nerdy and smart!" Mabel teased looking up at her brother.

"Dipper. Mabel."

Dipper looked over to see his Great Uncle Ford standing in his doorway now.

"Hi Grunkle Ford!" Mabel smiled and waved before running off to do who knows what now.  
"She sure has energy." Ford said.  
"Yeah. Same old Mabel." Dipper laughed.

"Anyway, Dipper. Can I talk to you?" He said, glaring at Bill for a second. "Just you."  
Dipper glanced back at Bill who rolled his eyes at Fords glare then nodded.

"Yeah sure." Dipper said.

Dipper followed Ford downstairs. "Here ya go." Ford said.

"What is this?" Dipper looked at it. It was an old dusty box. With a newer looking envelope on top.

"Open it. It's your gift." Ford laughed.  
Dipper decided to open the box first to see what was inside. "F-Ford. I can't accept these!"

"Sure you can kid. I'm not gonna live forever and I want you to have all of these."

Dipper looked back in the box. Ford was giving him his infinity sided die, all of his extra new research, and a few other things that he had found on their adventures together.

"Also Dipper. Stan and I talked and.." He handed him a key. "We want you to be a co-owner of the Mystery Shack."  
"No. I can't possibly-"  
"Yes you can. You are responsible and you don't even have to be here all the time. I mean Stan and I are still here for a bit longer but after we die...We want someone who knows this stuff. We want you Dipper."  
"I.." He looked at the key then at Ford before nodding. "Okay..Thank you, Ford."

"You haven't even gotten to the best part." He laughed. "The envelope. Look inside."  
"Okay?" He opened up the envelope and there was a letter encased in it. He started to read it out loud. "Dear Mr. Pines, We have received some of your-"

He read the rest in his head and looked shocked. "You didn't."

"I did! I sent some of your writing in last !" Ford said. "They want you to go to the company in California. They want to discuss publishing some of your writing!"  
Dipper got up and looked at Ford. "You...Oh my...you sent my...you did that...for me. Thank you so much!"

Dipper gave Ford a hug and was practically crying. "My appointment is next thursday." He commented. He would be in Piedmont then.  
"Yeah. You will already be in California so I figured you could just go right from there. Maybe you could take Mabel with you."  
"Yeah, I'd prefer you being there actually Great Uncle Ford."  
"Well, I don't know."  
"You could drive to Piedmont on wednesday and stay the night with us and in the morning we could drive there."  
Ford looked at him and smiled. "You really want me to go?"  
"Yeah. Plus Great Uncle Ford." He picked up one of Fords books that he wrote that wasn't research and handed it too him. "You could show them some of your work to."  
"I could." He smiled and nodded. "Okay. I will go with you."

Dipper and Ford talked for a little longer about the trip and his birthday today before Dipper left and went back upstairs.

"Dipper!" Mabel smiled. "Party starts in 5 minutes!"  
"Okay?" Dipper sighed and went back up to his room to find Bill was drawing something.

"Hey." He smiled when Dipper walked in.

Dipper walked over and sat next to him and looked at what he was drawing. When he saw it he started laughing. "You narcissistic asshole." He joked.

On the paper Bill had sketched his own wheel with him in his demon form in the center of it. It was like it was in the journal. Bill laughed and pushed him gently before sitting it down.  
"So, what did the old man want?" Bill said.  
"Oh, nothing really, just birthday stuff." Dipper sat down next to Bill and leaned against him.  
"So, you tell anyone yet?"  
"Hah, no way. They are going to freak out. Ford doesn't even know we are dating and Lee I think caught on but doesn't seem to happy about it. Mabel will be happy but.."

Bill laughed and kissed him. "They have to find out eventually. You agreed too so no backing out." He teased then he took Dippers hand and looked at the dark blue band ring on his finger before kissing Dippers hand.

Dipper laughed a bit. "I wouldn't _DREAM_ of it." He joked before standing up to go downstairs.

"Haha, I see what you did there!" Bill grinned then saw Dipper stand up and it went away. "Aww come on kid. What's the hurry?"  
"Mabel will soon come up and drag me down there if I don't head down now."

"Okaay." Bill sulked and stood up, wrapping his arms around Dippers waist for a minute and kissing his neck.  
"Meet you downstairs then." Dipper turned around and kissed him quickly before leaving the room and heading downstairs where he heard talking. He looked around to see who all she invited and saw mainly close friends. Candy, Grenda, Pacifica. All he expected to be here. But then he saw Soos and Melody talking to Wendy which shocked him. "M-Mabel." He asked walking over to her.

"Hey Bro."  
"You didn't tell me that Soos and Wendy were both coming!"  
"Oh yeah. They both said they wouldn't miss it." She smiled and pushed him a bit towards them. "Go say hi!"  
"Oh. Uh yeah." He hadn't seen either of them in person in years and was just in shock to see them in Gravity Falls again. Soos hadn't changed much appearance wise and Wendy looked the same except she cut her hair to her shoulders now. He walked over to the two slowly. "Well, you two haven't changed much."  
"Dipper!" Wendy smiled and hugged him.

"Bro!" Soos joined in on the hug.  
"Man, you look so different." Wendy said, as the two had pulled away.

"I told you!" Mabel shouted, eavesdropping on their conversation.

Dipper smiled and just shrugged. "How is everything with you guys?" Dipper asked.  
"Well, Melody and I are both thinking about moving back to Gravity Falls." Soos said.

"Really? That's awesome!" Mabel said, finally just joining them instead of just listening from far away.

"Yeah. I miss you guys to much and Stan told me I could have my old job back if I wanted so I may just do it." He said pulling both twins in for another hug.

"I am just working. Same old thing." Wendy said, answering Dippers question. "But, enough about us. What about you two?"

"I am working on finding a job." Mabel said. "Right now I do freelance work."

"Well, that's still awesome." She said before turning to Dipper. "What about you?"  
"Well, I uhh I am just-"  
"He is the co-owner of The Mystery Shack with Ford and I." Stanley said suddenly, walking over to them. "Also, the nerd has an appointment with a writing company that the bigger nerd set up. They may publish some of his stories."

"Stan!" Wendy and Soos both looked happy. They knew he was alive but they still didn't know how or what had happened. Dipper knew they were going to ask about it though. They both hugged him until he shook his head.

"It's weird. Don't hug me!" He yelled and walked away to get himself some food. He had always loved the pair though, telling them both if they wanted it they could have their jobs back in a heartbeat.

"So what happened?" Wendy asked looking at Dipper. "I know you obviously had to do something with him coming back. Mabel wouldn't tell me details though."

"Oh, yeah. I kinda made a deal with Bill Cipher to bring him back to life."

"Bill Cipher?!" She yelled.

"You mean the evil triangle who tried to kill us when you were 12?!" Soos added.

"Yep and uhh. That isn't all he-"Dipper started.  
"Hey Pine Tree. You forgot this." Bill showed up, holding Dippers hat.

"...Is here.." Dipper finished before taking his hat and putting it on. "Thanks Bill."

"Bill? You...have a body?! Dipper, why is he here? We need to get Ford to perform a-" Wendy started, not being as calm as she usually was.  
"Wendy. Soos." They were both freaking out which they rarely saw at least from Wendy. "Calm down guys. He's a good guy."

Bill smiled. "Hey Red. Question mark."

"Dipper. Can I talk to you?" Wendy asked as she glanced between the two.

"What is it?" He asked.  
She glanced up at Bill not caring if he didn't like her. "What are you doing with him in your house?! He tried to kill us all and you know all his deals have a twist to them."  
"Yeah, well uhh..we kinda.." He looked up at Bill for help. Bill gave him a grin and leaned forward to kiss him for a while then turned to look at Wendy and spoke finally.  
"I am fucking Pine Tree." Bill said.

"B-Bill oh my god!" Dippers face grew bright red. He looked at them, Soos was choking on his drink and Wendy and Mabel were just shocked at the fact Bill just said that.  
"What. Did you. Just. Say." A voice said behind Bill and Dipper. Dipper recognized it right away and knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Oh god." Dipper turned around and got in front of Bill protectively. "Heeey, Great Uncle Ford. Umm..I can explain."  
"Bill Cipher." He growled and pushed Dipper away from him and grabbed Bill by his collar. "YOU FUCKER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

By this point all the guests were looking over at them and wondering what was going on.

"Hey guys!" Mabel said turning their attention away from Bill and Ford. "Who wants us to sing?!"  
"Woo!" A few people cheered.

"I am not singing Mabel!" Dipper shouted to her then looked at Ford and Bill. Ford still was furious but he let go of Bill and walked away from them because he knew it would upset Mabel if he started more stuff during their birthday party. Dipper sighed in relief for now, he knew Ford would get his revenge later, but they could worry about that when the time came.  
"Oh yes you are!" She shouted into the microphone. "Who wants Dipper to sing?"

A decent amount of people shouted. Dipper went to turn and run out of the room but Bill grabbed his arm and pulled him up to where Mabel was.  
"Traitor." He glared at Bill.  
Bill smirked and laughed. "I am just curious to see this. Last time I heard you sing was when you were 12 and you were terrible, no offense."

Dipper rolled his eyes and turned to Mabel who handed him a guitar. "What the-"  
"I had mom send it!" She said smiling. "It's your guitar."

He looked at his guitar and sighed. "I am not getting out of this am I?"  
"Nope. Now sing!" She set the mic up for him and ran off stage letting him fend for himself and going to where Bill was standing now.

"How bad is he?" Bill asked.  
She smiled. "He changed a lot in more then just appearance."

Dipper sighed and was messing with his guitar for a bit to tune it before turning to look at Mabel.  
'Go Bro.' She mouthed to him.

He nodded and started to play. He was a little rusty at the beginning but got better pretty fast and calmed down a lot. Halfway through the song he signaled for her to come up and she sang with him for the chorus. Once he was done she gave him a big hug. "Still great."

"Na, I am not that good." He said looking at his guitar. He then gestured towards the mic. "All you sis. Knock 'em dead. Well, not literally. I know this town is weird and all and things happen but-"  
"I get it Dipper." She laughed.

He got off the stage and decided to go put his guitar in his room.

"Since when do you have talent?" Bill said following him to his room.

Dipper turned and looked at him not saying anything.  
"I mean. God damn. That came out rude." Bill sighed. "It's weird though. When you were younger you were so different."  
"People grow up quickly, Bill." He sat his guitar down in his room. "I know you don't understand the concept of time as much as humans because you have all the time in the world but for us...It flies by."

"Well, I will get to know this all soon." He said kissing Dippers hand. "Once we get married and I give up my immortality for you."  
"You sure you want to do this?" Dipper asked. "I mean, you have it all right now."  
"Dipper, I'd rather live a short human life with you and be happy then live a long demon life where you aren't in it."

Dipper smiled to him at what he said then jumped a bit when he saw Nightmare sitting at his desk. "What the hell man?!" Dipper shouted.

"Hey. Don't mind me. Just looking at this story you have here." He waved.

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked sounding a bit irritated.

"I wanted to give Dipper a birthday gift." He said before jumping off the chair and walking over to hand Dipper a box.

"Thanks, Mare." He smiled and looked at Nightmare before Nightmare smiled and pointed to the box.  
Dipper opened it and looked inside to find a small dagger with all these symbols embeded in it. It had a blue blade. He looked at the blade for a while before looking up at Nightmare.

"This is...How did you find this?" Dipper asked.

"What, you know this blade?" Bill asked looking at them.

"It belonged to a Pines a long time ago. But it was used for bad by a Pines, Edgar Pines. He apparently tried to murder someone with it but that is all fake. Anyway, only a few people know about this and most are within the Pines family but they said that Edgar got cursed because of this and he died a terrible death because of it. That is all talk though." He grinned.  
"Yeah. I don't believe any of that curse stuff. I did believe the dagger though. I can't believe you found this." Dipper put his hand over the blade and looked at it.  
"Wait." Bill turned to Nightmare. "How DID you know about that and how didn't I?"  
"Uh. I just saw it in Dippers mind and searched information on it." He shrugged.  
Dipper hugged Nightmare. "Thank you! If I can do anything to help repay you for this just say the word!"  
"No. It's all good, kid." He smiled and hugged back. "Happy Birthday, Dipper."

Bill cleared his throat and the two stopped hugging to look at him. "Nightmare. How about you do something for me. Go far away and give nightmares to the other side of the world please. Hell how about you give them dreams too! Stay busy."  
"Or he can stay. Come on, Mare. There is some snacks downstairs. You can talk to Mabel and Pacifica and just enjoy yourself. Go on down."

He nodded and went downstairs. Dipper turned to look at Bill and a grin spread across his face.

"What's that look for?" Bill asked.

"You are jealouuus." Dipper teased.  
"Jealous? Of what? Him? No way."  
"Yes you are." Dipper kissed him and smiled before turning around to leave. "You have nothing to worry about Bill. I am all yours."  
"Dipper. I need to talk to you. Now." Dipper jumped when he suddenly almost walked into Ford who still looked a bit angry.

"Ford. Listen. I know you are upset and-"  
"Let's go, Dipper. He has nothing to do with us." Bill said.

"What was that?" Ford growled and stepped towards Bill.

"Bill! You are not helping right now with this situation."  
"I get you want to keep him happy, Dipper. But he needs to just deal with us being together."  
"No I don't. You two will not be together that long. Dipper once he gets bored he will leave you. I can tell already. Bill Cipher uses people then he leaves them. Partners, friends and next will be you."  
"No he-" Dipper tried to speak.  
"Dipper. Open your eyes and don't get used by him!" Ford continued.  
"Ford you need to calm down." Dipper said.  
"No I don't!" He growled. "I am going to the basement and staying there for some time. I need to stay away from you two right now."  
Right before he left Bill added to the anger. "Oh yeah. I am not only fucking your nephew Ford but I am marrying him."

To that Ford turned around and punched Bill hard in the face, knocking him onto the ground. "Fuck you Cipher. Stay away from me."

"Ughh, man is old but he can punch." Bill sighed and wiped blood off his face. He felt a decent amount of blood from that one punch.

"Let me go get you some bandages." Dipper walked away and Bill just watched him leave and felt a smile grow across his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

"O-Oww! Stop that!" The blonde man hissed under his breath.

"Hey, It's your fault you pissed him off!" Dipper retorted right back at him. He was wiping the blood off of Bills face with a wet washcloth and kept getting yelled at by the demon.  
"Yeah, yeah. The things I put up with for you." Bill grinned and leaned towards Dipper to give him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Bill." Dipper spoke quietly. It was odd to say out loud even though he had been saying it for weeks.  
"I love you too, my little Pine Tree."

"We should probably get back to the party before Mabel sends a search party after us." Dipper added as he finished cleaning the blood off of Bills face.  
"Yeah, we probably should. This part is all for you kid!"  
"Well, it's More for my sister. I gave up really celebrating after our 18th birthday." Dipper commented.

"Well, then let me at least have a dance with you on your birthday." He said, taking Dippers hand.  
Dipper rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Bills hand. "Since I know you aren't going to take no for an answer. I guess one dance won't do any harm." There was a brief pause. "I hope."

"Yay!" Bill grinned and dragged Dipper behind him back towards the music.

Once they were back at the party people kept asking Bill what had happened. In the end the pair had elected to tell them it was just an accident and that Bill had fallen and gotten hurt.

Dipper didn't want his twin getting mad at their great uncle today and he was sure that she would if she knew the truth.

After they were all satisfied with the response and they all seemed to believe it the party continued on. For the rest of the night Dipper was running around between Mabel and Bill, even after the party had died down he thought he could take a break Mabel had decided that they should open their presents.

After he opened enough that she was satisfied he started to walk towards his room, hoping to quickly escape from the party now that it was night but was stopped again.

"Dipper! Can I talk to you in private?" Wendy asked, stepping towards him.

"Sure?"

The redhead led the way out the door and he could have sworn he saw Bill glaring at her from the corner of his eye.

She waited until they were outside and sitting down on the porch till she spoke again.  
"Dipper, I want to be honest with you. I don't think that you being with Bill is a good idea."  
"Wendy, I-"

"I know what you're going to say. I get that you think he's a good person now but Dipper he tried to kill us when we were all younger. Hell, he started the Apocalypse and had no problem almost killing us all back then."

"Wendy, I get that you are worried but it's true. He has changed now. He told me so."

"Oh my god." She shook her head. "I get it now. He is messing with your head, Dipper."

"No he isn't. He wouldn't touch my mind without me knowing it." Dipper replied, sounding a little pissed off.

"Dipper, how do you explain your depression then? It just vanished like that this summer."  
"I..I don't know. Maybe the atmosphere is better for me. Also I have been-"  
"Not as much though." She said. "Dipper, I am going to tell you something that I think you should know. I think that Bill has manipulated you because I think he killed Stan. The fire was no accident Dipper. He probably saw that as an opportunity to make a deal with him or something."

Dipper thought about what she was saying. It couldn't be true. Right?

"Thank you for your concern, Wendy. I will keep it in mind." He managed to spit out.  
"It's no problem Dipper and hey, if you need someone to help you kick his butt or something I am here for you. I just want to make sure you are all safe. You guys are like family to me."  
He nodded and sat there even after she stood up and went back inside, thinking about her words. That would explain a lot. Why Bill was being so nice, why Dipper couldn't stay mad at him anymore even after finding out that he had been the reason Stan had died. At the same time it couldn't be true right? He had feelings for Dipper and Dipper had feelings for him. It was just that. No manipulation.

He felt his head start hurting after a while of trying to figure everything out and decided now was the time to sleep it off and worry about it later.

When Dipper had finally wandered back inside of the shack he noticed that mostly everyone had either left or gone to bed except for Nightmare, Bill, Pacifica and Mabel who were sitting around talking.

"Mabes, you two should probably sleep. We have to be up early to beat the traffic." He said.  
"Aww, come on. You are no fun Dipping sauce!" She replied, sounding a little drunk.

"Oh man, you are going to have a massive hangover tomorrow." He responded to that and shook his head. "Come on, stop drinking and go to bed."  
"Aww, I don't wanna!" She yelled out.

"Trip?" Nightmare asked.  
"Yeah, we are going to our parents for a couple of days. You are welcome to come along if you would like but it's not really that exciting."  
Bill made a face when Dipper threw out the invitation. Once he saw it Nightmare grinned a bit and nodded. "Sure, I would love to join you guys on your trip!"  
"Great!" Mabel shouted out, holding her drink up in the air. "The more friends the better!"

Nightmare laughed and wrapped his arms around both the twins and pulled them both into a half hug. "I'll be here bright and early guys."

"Okay!" They both said in unison before he dropped his arms and waved before leaving.

Looking over at Bill Dipper could tell he was pissed off. His eyes had grown red and he was shaking but he pretended not to notice as he helped Pacifica drag Mabel to her room.

"I'll see you guys in a few hours. We will be up at 5 am."

"Ugh that early?!" Pacifica whined.

"Yep, see you tomorrow!" He left before she could complain anymore, walking back to his own bedroom to find Bill already laying down and sleeping.

Thoughts circled his mind about what Wendy had said to him and about Bills reaction to Nightmare being around Dipper. The thoughts made it hard to sleep but after 4 hours of trying he finally drifted off to sleep.

The alarm went off at 5 am as planned and Dipper groaned before getting out of bed, looking at the still demon sleeping next to him.

"Bill, time to wake up." He said nudging him a bit as he got out of the bed and got dressed for the day.

"Ugh. I don't want to." He whined.

"Get out of bed or I'll leave you here with Ford."

The demon sighed and got out of bed slowly, grabbing clothes and slowly getting dressed. "I expect coffee." He said.

"That makes two of us." Dipper grabbed their bags and walked down the stairs towards the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Nightmare was there and sitting with Stan and Ford who were surprisingly up this early.

"Hey Dipper!" A grin appeared across his face as the demon spoke to him.

"Hey Mare." He yawned and grabbed a cup of coffee that was already brewed. He knew it would be one of many today.

"Dipper, can I talk to you." Ford said.

Dipper sat the coffee down and sat next to Nightmare and across from the older twins. "What's up?"  
"I found some clues on who killed Stan here." He said sitting down a notebook full of notes and pushed it towards Dipper. "He doesn't remember what happened to him Dipper."  
"Yeah, I already know that." Dipper said, getting a bit nervous.

"Who messes with peoples minds?" Ford asked then sat down a book in front of Dipper. "None other then Bill Cipher."

"Haha, you honestly don't think He would kill Stan and then bring him back to life?" Dippers voice was a bit shaky.  
"Dipper, this is Bill we are talking about. I know you two are friends and all or so he makes you believe you two are but in reality he is a malicious demon with the intent to tear apart our universe. Don't you remember what he did to you? What he did to all of us?"  
Dipper looked at Ford then down at the ground. He had a point and Dipper knew it, but at the same time something stuck in his mind. Something that told him that Bill wouldn't do anything to hurt him, that Bill was a good guy now.

"I can keep an eye on him!" Nightmare said looking at Ford. "I can see if he is bad or good and if he really did that."

Ford nodded. "Okay, Mare right? Weird name."  
"It's a nickname I've gotten over time." He replied and looked over at Dipper holding up a bag.

"I got it." Dipper smiled at the demon and took his bag along with his own and Bills and threw them in the trunk of the car. All that was left was the girls luggage.

"Mabes? Pac?" He knocked on their door and was surprised when it swung open and Mabel flashed him a smile.

"We are almost ready Dipdop!"  
"Okay, where are your bags? I can go throw them in the trunk." He took their bags. "I'll meet you guys in the car in 5 minutes."

"Okay!" They both said in unison.

"So where are you from?" He heard Fords voice talking again once he passed by the kitchen to take the bags out.

"I uhh.."  
"Hey, mare can you help me out with these?" He called.

"Oh, yeah!" He ran over and whispered a thank you to Dipper as he grabbed a bag from his hand.  
Dipper waved to Ford and Stan before leaving and jumping in the car.

"So, your thoughts have been Busy." Nightmare said, sitting up front. "And before you ask, no Bill hasn't looked at your thoughts."  
"Why did you lie back there Nightmare? I know you know that Bill killed Stan."  
Nightmare chuckled a bit to himself, messing with the radio station. "You have doubts about him."  
"No. I mean, yeah I kinda do but-" He was cut off when Nightmare placed his hand over the humans mouth.

"Keep in mind he can manipulate your mind if he wants. I can't be sure if he is doing it right now but know that Bill Cipher isn't as sweet and innocent as you think he is."

Before Dipper could speak again he heard the back door open and the girls got in the car with Bill, all three smiling and laughing about something.

He shot Nightmare one last look before nodding to show he understood what he was saying before driving off.


End file.
